How To Be Myself When I'm With you
by going4it
Summary: What ever happens when a vocanoe meets a tornado? A massive disaster I suppose. Find out what happens when cold hot headed edward meets carefree spunky bella. First story please try it lol.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first story for fanfiction. I've gone over it twice to try to correct any mistakes, so please forgive me if you find any errors. so I hope you guys enjoy! Also I am not Stephanie Meyer or the owner of Twilight, I notice everyone does this so I might as well too just to be safe lol.

* * *

><p>Can this day get any worse. Of course as soon as I think it the assistant on the phone tells me she is unable to fax me the documents without permission from her boss, who has left for day. A growl erupts from my chest and the next thing I know the phone is being ripped from my hands by my business partner and best friend Emmett Mccartney. "You get more bees with honey than vinegar my man," then proceeds to try to sweet talk the documents out of her. I walk away from him and start to pace around the office, if I cant get those files then thats my ass.<p>

I knew I should have got another assistant when Jessica became too clingy, but thats what I get for mixing business with pleasure, I guess. "I need an assistant," I say to nobody in particular. "Dude if you stop banging the help then maybe this could ve been avoided." Of course he was right, but I didn't hear any of this from him when he was betting on how long it'll take for me to bed Jessica. "Yeah I no, but how are we going to fix this?" I was starting to get desperate!

I needed those files so we can close this business deal or else we're are going to be out of millions. "Excuse me, is this Edward Cullen's office?" I turn my head towards the door and I'm met with a brunette with all these colorful eccentric clothes on. If I wasn t mistaken I would swear she was a hippie. "Yes, can I help you?" She then smiles and holds her hand out for a hand shake, "I'm Bella Swan and I'm here for the secretary position. Remember I talked to you last week." Great not only did I forget, but she couldn't have came at a worser time. "I'm sorry miss?"

"Swan, now how can i help?" she said.

"Now is not really a good time, but if-

"No," she cut me off "I think now is perfect, tell me what do you need my help with? "Ummm I m not sure-

"Of course you are," she says. "I am very capable of helping just explain the crisis to me." I stare blankly back at her. WOW the nerve of this woman, oh what the hell whats the worst that can happen. "Alrite well I really need these important documents, but the secretary on the phone won't release them without-

"Say no more, I know just what to do." "Really!" I smirk at her, "well then be my guess." I watch as she walks over to Emmett and taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but can I try to talk to her for a second?" Startled he hands the phone over to her, "Sure. "

"Alrite now who am I speaking to now? Jessica, well listen here Jessica I work for Mr. Edward Cullen, the CEO of Masen Inc, I'm sure you've heard of him. Well if you don't have those papers faxed in the next 5 minutes then I can guarantee that you can kiss that nice little job and the nice little car and house that goes along with it goodbye because not only would you have managed to piss off Mr. Cullen, but your boss also with your incompetence. Do we have an understanding? I was sure you would see it my way! Have a nice day, bye bye."

I just stared at her in astonishment. "So am I hired?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaims, "Jessica needed to be told off." I also gave her a nod of approval. But as I look over towards her and see the self satisfied smirk on her face, I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and just knew that this woman is getting ready to take me on a roller coaster ride, if only I knew how true that was going to be.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did guys think? Any and all advice will be appreciated! so R&R. PLEASE lol? Also I'll like to thank m only reviewer. thanks for the advice. I've tried to fix it so it reads better so thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Sorry for the long update. Work has been a real pain in the butt for me. Since this is my first off day in forever i suddenly had a burst of energy and managed to get 3 chapters done so I'm posting them all at the same time. Hopes that allowed lol. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for all who read and special thanks for my one and only reviewer. You helped me out alot. I hope you keep reviewing lol. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>When I arrived at work the next day I found Emmett leaning on Isabella s desk talking to her and she was laughing hysterically. This couldn t be good. "So is this what I pay you guys to sit around and do all day." "Aww relax Eddie I was only welcoming Bella into the company and getting to know her." Yeah right like I was going to believe that was all going on when Isabella was siting trying hard to keep from laughing.<p>

"Alright well you should let Isabella get back to work and I suggest you do the same." "Aye aye captain, see you Bella."

"See you Emmett."

With Emmett gone the office got noticeable quieter. So I made a beeline to my office closing the door behind me. I was just starting to boot up my computer when there was a loud monster of a knock at my door. "Come in," I say startled out of my thoughts. "Good morning sir would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you Ive already drunk my cup for the morning." "Alright." We stood there in an awkward silence until she broke the silence again.

"Sir I just wanted to say thank you for the job opportunity and you wont be disappointed." "Well it was my pleasure to hire you Isabella and besides you did manage to solve the crisis yesterday."

"You mean the crisis with the your crazy stalker obsessive ex-assistant, oh it wasnt a problem," she says with the widest grin on her face. I stare at her in shock until realization hit me.

"Emmett," I say through gritted teeth. I"ll have his ass for running his mouth. My hands clench into fists from the anger rushing through my veins. Seeing my reaction she was quick to apologize, "Im so sorry sir I was only kidding I thought it would be a good way to break the ice. I guess I was wrong."

"Yes you were. Isabella I dont know what Emmett told you or what type of work environment youre used to working in, but here in this company you shall remain professional at all times. So do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear sir". "And while we're on the subject you are aware that we have a strict dress code policy Isabella?"

"Its Bella." "Excuse me?" I say.

"You keep calling me Isabella and I'm pretty sure I introduced myself as Bella when we first met." "That brings me back to the professional stand point Isabella," I say stressing her first name, "this is an office so I shall address you by your first giving name."

"Sure sir whatever you say," she replies a little dejectly. I feel bad if I hurted her feelings, but I had to stress the rules to her. "So back to the matter of the dress code, I can be assured that you shall dress more appropriately from now on correct?" I looked over towards her to see her head down so I did another recount of her jeans and graphic tee with her converse and it wasnt that her outfit was bad, it just wasnt office wear and certainly not something Im used to seeing.

" Correct. Will that be all sir?" "Yes you can leave."

The rest of the day passed without much incident and at the end of the day she stopped by my office to say goodbye. "Well I m heading home for the day sir, is there anything else I can do for you?" I looked up into her big brown eyes it feels like she is looking right through me and I feel myself drowning in them.

"No Im getting ready to head out myself, have a nice night," I say looking away from her piercing eyes. "You too sir dont work yourself too hard," she says with a light chuckle and a wave. An hour later Im finally heading home. Sometimes I dread this time of the day. The time when I go home and all that is waiting for me is an expensive condo and nothing else.

As soon as I walk through the doors the coldness of the house hits me right in the heart. Theres no warmth, no home feeling. I walk through the darkness, used to the feeling of loneliness that I feel. When I step out of the shower I take a long hard look at myself in the mirror as I do every night and I ask myself how did I let myself become this person, when did I become so cold. How did I become just like HIM.

* * *

><p>AN: _So what did you guys think? Please review. PLEASE lol_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _So I hoped you guys reviewed for me lol. but as promised here is the 3rd chapter the 4th will be right behind it. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Friday presents the end of the week and the start of the weekend for the employees of Masen Inc. "So what are your plans for the weekend Bella, any hot parties or club hopping tonight?" I roll my eyes at Emmett, he can be such a moron sometimes. "Well you know a little bit of this and that," Isabella replies laughing at him. I feel my lips quirk up at their banter. No matter how many times I told Emmett to keep a personal distance from Isabella he just rightly ignored me and did what he wanted to anyway. So I just found myself getting used to their silly banter.<p>

"What are your plans Emmett, cleaning the dentures, getting the hip replaced or better yet dyeing the grays with that jet black mens I saw in your office earlier." I cough to cover up my laugh, but Bella I mean Isabella wasn t as fast as me and let loose a loud feminine laugh that had my stomach clenching unexpectly. Luckily Emmett came back with a comment on his own so I didn t have to dwell on what that was about for too long. "Seriously Bella how old do you think I am? I feel wounded."

"Well I don t know maybe 45, 48." I look at her in astonishment. I seriously hope she didn t think we were actually that old. "What!" Emmett exclaims, clearly offended and I couldn t blame him. "Oh I m only kidding, if I had to guess I'll say late 20s early 30s?"

"See thats much better and alot closer. I m 30 and Eddie here is 29."

"Dont call me Eddie!" I hated that nickname and he knows it too. Isabella laughs again and the sound of it does funny things to my stomach again. Thankfully Emmett continues to talk again. "We both know you re only 24 so of course you re the baby. So I ask again any clubs this weekend?" I dont know why the thought of her going out to clubs upsets me. I mean clubs arent really that safe nowadays right?

Us three were all in my office going over paper work while Isabella filed them away for me. She has been a great assistant this week and even made changes in her wardrobe, but with a compromise. She dressed more professionally, but still wore this crocheted poncho over her clothes and her converse. I let it slide cause she was so good at her job. She still wore her long brown hair in a disarray of curls, but now they were pulled back from her face and now I could look into her beautiful eyes easily now. Wait what! Were the hell did that come from I must be more tired then I thought.

"No clubs for me, that was never really my thing sorry to disappoint you." "Shucks." Emmett says with a smile, but I only can let out a sigh of relief. "Oh!" she exclaims, "but it is this karaoke bar I go to every Friday. Would you guys like to join, its super fun?" I hurriedly decline her offer. "No sorry I cant make it." There is no way I should spend any more time than necesarry with this woman.

"Alright how about you Emmett, are you in?" "Hell yeah!" Of course he would agree. I shouldnt want to strangle Emmett for spending time with her when I couldnt right? Right?

"Great I invited some other people from the building also, its gonna be a blast!" The excitement on her face had me regretting not accepting, but I had to keep my distance from her. Later on as I was packing to leave Isabella stopped by one more time to extend the invitation to me one more time.

"Are you sure you dont want to go, alot of people are coming?" she asked me as she leaned against the door jam. "Come on I wont tell anybody you wasn't being cool," she says with a chuckle. I feel my lips quirk up, but then fall back down when I told her I still had to decline. "Im sorry I just cant make it you know I'm beat tired," I lied but it was better than the truth.

"Alright if you insist. See you Monday." I released the breath I didnt realize I was holding when she walked out the door. On my way to my car I see the big crowd of people surrounding Bella, I mean Isabella. She sure wasnt lying when she said alot of people from the company was going. With Emmett being the loudest one out of the bunch. She caught me looking and gave me a little smile and I smiled in return. it seemed like we was having our own private conversation in that one moment, but then I looked away and the spell was broken. My regret didnt hit me full force until I was home staring in that same mirror looking into my lifeless eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: _So tell me what you thought. Hate it love it? Please review. PLEASE lol_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _So this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you guys are still reading also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Dude you missed out last Friday, you should have come." It was Monday morning and the last thing I wanted to do was listen to Emmett yapping in my ear about how much fun he had with Bella I mean Isabella. "After Bella had a couple of drinks she went on stage to sing and before she could even open her mouth she tripped on some cords and fell face first into the crowd! Man it was hilarious," he said then proceeds to let out a loud laugh. I cut off his chuckling when he uttered that. "Was she alright, did she get hurt?" I said with worry.<p>

"Relax dude she just got a bump on her head, but it did put an end to the night though." I cant fathom why my heart beat slowed down when he said that, but I am relieved to know that she is okay. "Did you know she invited Rosalie and she actually came? Talk about shocking, but good for me. Oh yeah that woman wants me." I only shake my head at him. He has been trying to wear Rosalie down for years and it still hasn t happened yet. He should just throw in the towel already if you ask me.

"Dont shake your head a me, we had a moment last night. Of course you would have seen it for yourself if you had came out with us last night. Why didnt you come anyway? I know for a fact your ass probably sat in the house all weekend brooding by yourself, so what gives?"

"I didnt come because I didnt want to come so just drop it already!" "Alright jeez just forget I asked." I hated that I snapped at him, but I couldnt answer the question myself let alone give him an answer for his. "Well you should be glad you missed that asshole Mike flirting with Bella all night. She was a champ about it though, kept turning down the loser without him even realizing it. Idiot."

"Wait he was flirting with my Isabella?" at that Emmett eyebrows rose to the top of his head and he gave me a knowing look at that comment that quickly had me backtracking. "I m-m-mean umm umm my assistant Isabella who is my assistant. Thats all, my assistant. My assistant Isabella, thats what I meant to say."

"Hey are you guys talking about me?" Isabella said as she came walking into the office. I was shocked into silence hoping Emmett wouldnt tell her what I said. "Yeah we was just talking about how he missed out on some kick ass karaoke Friday." My breath left me in a giant whoosh and Emmett continued to look at me with a knowing smirk on his face. "Well I think Im going to head down to Rosalie s office and see what shes up to. Goodbye kiddies."

"Bye Emmett and good luck with that," Isabella says after him with a laugh. "So I heard you had an admirer Friday?" I asked her and I wanted to smack myself for even starting off with that. "Who Mike? Oh my god hes such a tool right?" she says laughingly and I couldnt help, but to join in with her. "Hey how did you know about that?" Before I could respond to her the phone started to ring and she went to answer it. Saved by the bell I thought. It was time to start the day so she didnt have a chance to ask me again.

We didnt even talk until it was lunch time and she came knocking at my door. "Hey I always noticed that you ate lunch in your office. Mind if I join you?" Shocked I replied with a simple "Sure," wondering why she wanted to have lunch with me. "Im sorry if Im intruding, but I m trying to avoid the tool at all cost." Oh so it was just because she wanted to avoid Mike not because she wanted to eat with me.

"Plus I enjoy my present company much better than any stuffy cafeteria." At that I returned her smile. "So what are you eating?" I asked her. "A veggie wrap." "Oh really, so youre a vegetarian?"

"No." I waited for her to continue, but she just continued to eat her wrap. "You re weird I told her," but I was smiling so shell know I was joking.

"What! I like to eat whats good and this is good!" "If you say so." I replied.

"It is!" "See try it." She held the wrap up to my face beckoning me to bite it. She tempted me with the wrap the same way I m sure Eve tempted Adam to bite the forbidden apple. Before I can even realize what I was doing my mouth was wrapped around the sandwich. When I pulled back I realized one of her fingers got trapped in my mouth so I slowly released it accidently licking it in the process.

"Youre right," I say slowly, "it is good." We stare at each other before her face breaks into a huge blush and she breaks contact. She clears her throat and then we both resume eating our lunches. "So what are you eating today?" she asks. I show her my prime beef steak with asparagus and roasted potatoes. "Wow it looks delicious. Is this what you eat everyday?" I slowly nod my head suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"So no fast food for you huh?" she says jokingly. "Have you ever eaten any fast food before?"

"Aww come on, I m not so pretentious where I havent had a burger before. I have attended college you know." At that she bursts into a fit of giggles and I find myself laughing right along with her. "I just like the taste of a nice juicy steak," I say not noticing how my voice seemed to lower as I said it.

We did the stare off again, but it was me who broke the contact this time. "Well I wouldnt know about that. Im not exactly a meats and potatoes kind of girl."

"Do you want to try it?" I ask and hold a piece of steak on a fork out towards her. She hesitates for a split second before she slowly brings her mouth to the fork and wraps her lips around it. I stare transfixed at the sight of her plump lips wrapped around the fork my same lips was wrapped around and suddenly I can feel myself start to harden inside my pants and I realize that this was a bad idea, a very bad idea!

I watch as she slowly chews and swallow the meat. "So," I ask huskily. "Youre right, it is nice and juicy," she said repeating my own words back to me. I swallow and shift around in my seat because by now Im sporting a full out boner. When I look up she smiles at me and I smile back and just like that the tension is gone. We eat the rest of our lunch in silence with the occasional smile and glance at each other until we are both done. She jumps up and starts to clear away the trash, but I try to stop her."You dont have to do that."

"Its okay, trust me I used to be a waitress I can bus tables in my sleep," and then she starts laughing while she clears away the trash. As she reaches the door she turns towards me. "Soo, same time tomorrow?" She asks me with a hopeful gleam in her eye. A slow smile spreads across my face. "Sure, see you tomorrow. Now get back to work." As she walks out her laughter lingers behind her. I look down at the situation in my pants and then it hits me. I have a big problem. A very huge problem!

* * *

><p>AN: _So what did you guys think. Make sure you review and let me know. So please review. PLEASE lol_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, guys Im updating again because i really just want to get this story out of my head. I never thought writing could be so hard! lol. Its exasting! Thanks to whoever read this and whoever reviews.(hint hint) lol. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>In the following weeks Isabella and I continued with our office lunch dates or shall I say meetings. It was during these private moments where I had her all to myself and learned the most about her. Like how she grew up in Forks, Washington where her dad was the chief of police. I learned that she looked liked her dad the most, but got her personalty from her mom who is and I quote a little crazy, but a very much lovable mother. I also found myself opening up to her and letting my guard down, if only for a little talk to each other the same way friends would talk to each other and parts of my old personality would break out. I would start to feel like my old self before it was time to go back to work and I was snapped back into reality.<p>

At the moment I had my hand over my mouth trying to prevent the laughter from bursting through my lips as she recalled a funny memory from her childhood."So I was like really into Egyptian things and pyramids and stuff like that so my parents brought me this Egypt toy set with like these tiny Egyptian pieces that I thought was real!" she exclaims and I cant help, but smile at the animated look on her face. "So as I get older I realize that hey, this is fake! None of this is really from Egypt and its like what are you guys trying to put up there," she points to head with a funny confusing look on her face, "so yeah." She ends with a chuckle and I couldn t hold in my laughter any longer as she bursts into hysterics. "So what type of toys did you have as a kid?" she asks me. The question has me reminiscing about my past which wasn t all that great. "I didn t really have toys as a kid, not that I can remember anyway." She rolls her eyes at me like Im lying.

"Im serious, I think I was like 8 when my dad made me collect all my toys and burn them in the backyard garden. And I mean he must have been the one to buy it for me cause I only had like six anyway," I say with a soft chuckle. It turns quiet after I say that and I instantly regret even saying anything. "Where is your dad now?" she asks me softly. "Its- its complicated I cant- ""Don t worry about it, lets talk about something else," and I let out a sigh of relief. "Sooooo what else can I learn about the mysterious Edward Cullen?" she says with a smile and all I can do is think about how lovely it looks on her. What I wouldn t give to not have a care in the world and to be as carefree as she is."There s not much to learn, what you see is what you get." "I don t believe that. I believe there is alot more that meets the eye when it concerns you. Ive always learned to never judge a book by its cover," she says softly while looking into my eyes, like she can see the real me. How I wanted so bad for it to be true, but the truth was that I wasn t anymore than what people saw of me on the outside.

"You know Ive noticed Emmett spending quiet alot of time with Rosalie since the karaoke night, do they have like a history together?" she whispers to me. "Hey no gossiping on company s property," I tell her with a stern look, but at the look of disappointment on her face I find myself quickly giving in and telling her everything. "There s really not much to it. He liked her, she didn t like him; he chased her, she wouldn t budge. Seems like he finally wore her down to me and thank god he did! I kind of want to cry with relief that it finally happened," I say jokingly. "Why don t you?" she asks smile drops from my face as I answer honestly, "I don t cry." I told her. "What! You don t cry! Like ever?" she asks. "No." I say to her with no emotion in my voice."I think the last time I cried I was 10, but never again after that;" I say getting momentarily lost in my memories. Seeing the faraway look in my eyes, she quickly makes a joke to ease the tension. "Wow! Well I cry at everything! Movies, books, music I weep like a baby, then she starts to laugh until I join in with her, all thoughts of my bad memories completely erased."Speaking of crying, have you been hearing the crying coming from Mr. Whitlocks office?" she asks. I sigh and rub my hand across my face. "Jasper," I say. Of course Ive heard, who in this building hasn t heard him crying. "Maybe we should talk to him, find out whats wrong." she suggests. "We?" I question. "No I think I ll stay out of it." Last thing I needed was a grown man crying in my ear with his problems, I had my own problems to deal with. "Well I think we should." She tries to convince me for the next 10 minutes to take action, but I wouldnt budge.

"You can do as you please if you want," I offer to her not really thinking she was going to do it. "You re right im going to call him right now," she says while picking up the phone. Im too much in shock to stop her and before I know it she has it on speaker phone and I panic telling her to take it off. "Shhhhh!" she hushes me."Thank you for calling Jasper Whitlocks office, how may I help you?" asks a choppy voice hoarse from crying. Before I have a chance to wonder why he was answering is own phone Bella starts talking."Hi Mr. Whitlock this is Bella Swan, Im Mr. Cullens secretary and we have been getting complaints about a hysterical woman crying from the top floor?" Wow, just hop right into it why don t you! I see she doesn t waste anytime getting to the point. He clears his throat, "Yeah I think its the woman on the floor above me, Ive been hearing it also," he says."Mr. Whitlock you re on the top floor," she tells him. There is a pause over the phone before he finally responds "I ll try to keep it down," he says sadly. "Are you sure everything is okay?" she asks with worry and I cant help, but feel a little worried myself. "Yeah just fine thanks for calling," he then hangs up without a goodbye and 2 minutes later the historical crying starts up."See I told you to stay out of it now look, you made it worser." She seems lost in thought for a moment while she bites on her lower lip and I get distracted by the site that I missed when she said she was going up there. "What?" I ask her distractedly."I said Im going up there. Its obviously he needs someone to talk to and I cant just sit here and listen to that." "But- but- but you cant!" I say. "Who knows what type of mind set he is in! No Isabella, no you re not going up there!" I say with finality. "Oh come on I ll be right back don t worry so much" and before I can say anything else she was out the door.

The problem was she didn t come right back and I was starting the get worried. The crying stopped earlier so I didn t know what was taking so long dammit! I went to the water cooler to try to get something to drink to help cool down and bumped into Emmett."Hey bro wheres your Isabella I mean your assistant Isabella?" he asks then laughs at his own stupid joke. "I don t know, Ive been waiting for her to come back from Jasper s office" I say through gritted teeth. "Why did she go up there?" he asks and before I could respond I see Jasper and Bella talking and walking from up the steps, and Jasper's talking to her. Whatever he says to her causes her to throw her head back and laugh. I feel myself getting irrationally angry. Im the only person who is suppose to make her smile and laugh not some other douche! I look on as she places her hand on his chest and then he pulls her into a hug and all I can see is red. I don t know who is holding me back, but Ive had the sudden impulse to go over there and yank his hands off of her."Dude you need to chill out," Emmett whispers harshly in my ear and that is when i realize he was the one holding me back. "What the hell is going on between you and Bella, huh?""Nothing." I say harshly then walk off slamming my door behind me.

Minutes later Bella pokes her head into the room, but before she can open her mouth I lay into her. "You were 5 minutes late from your lunch break that will be a 45 dollar pay dock out of your check.""What! "she exclaims "Why?""Dont question me! Im the boss, youre the employee so I ll watch my tone if I was you." Her face drops and its all I can do from getting on my knees and apologizing over and over. I couldn t do that though because of that brief moment in the hallway let me know all I needed to know. And that was that she was getting too close. I couldnt let her affect me in anyway. "Alright," she says then closes my door as she leaves. I keep my distance from her for the remaining of the day and treat her coldly when we do interact. I feel horrible for treating her that way, but I had to protect myself. I couldnt risk letting anybody getting close to me. Not even her.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you all think? Please R&R. PLEASE lol


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I hope you guys have been reviewing for me. Hey what can I say when im hit with inspiration I have to write lol. thats why the chapters are coming also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Its been 3 weeks since the Jasper and Isabella fiasco and I was still treating her coldly. I could see the confusion in her eyes when she looked me, wondering why the sudden change in my demeanor towards her. Everytime she tried to engage me in conversation I would hurriedly change the subject or pretend to be really busy. After a while she stopped trying and it was like we were back at square one with each other. I couldnt say that when she stopped trying that it didnt wound me a little. Id like to think it was just her way of giving me my space, but it still hurt. It got to the point where I started snapping at her for the littlest things. It didn t help my mood when she started spending her lunches with Jasper either.I decided to not dwell on it any longer than necessary.<p>

As I was coming out of my musing I looked up in time to see Isabella trying to hurry back down the steps, trying to avoid me I guess. "Isabella!" I shout out towards her. She quickly turns back around and trips over the top step."Ow," she says with a laugh and I couldnt help the slight chuckle that escapes my lips before I quickly compose myself. "You know I didnt even see you there," she lies as she picks herself up off the floor. I rolls my eyes at her trying to lie, like I've havent noticed how unbearable Ive become to be around. "I know I have been being difficult these last few weeks I just think its for the best," I say to her. "Best for what exactly?" she asks while staring into my eyes. I quickly divert my eyes and change the subject. "Anyway we have a late business luncheon to attend this evening. Its kind of a big deal so I suggest you dress appropriately?"

As I start to walk away from her, her voice stops me in my tracks. "Hey you didn t answer my question. Why have you been behaving this way towards me, did I do something wrong or offend you in any way?" she trails off."No!" I exclaim, the last thing in need was for her to think she was to blame for anything. "No you didnt do anything its just- " I say ending it there. "Just what?" I shake my head and she lets out a frustrated sigh."You know you try to be so cold and distant from people, but I believe inside that hard cold exterior is a warm hearted person?" she says with passion in her voice. "Is that whats you think huh?" I say with disbelief. "Thats what I know." she replies. "You dont know anything." I say. I didnt realize how close we had gotten until Jasper decided to break us out of our showdown."Hey Bella whats going on?""Nothing," she says not even sparing him a glance and I couldnt help, but feel a little glad that I held her attention and he didnt. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to try that new deli place today?" he asks her. At that she finally looks away from me to him. "I cant. I have a thing today," she tells him with an eye roll. "Oh okay. No problem, maybe next time then," he says and he honestly doesnt look upset either. Maybe they just were friends and I was over reacting.

I walk off to let them finish their conversation. Its not until later when Isabella pokes her head into my office."May I come in?" I nod my head to let her know it was okay."So what time is this luncheon and what would you consider appropriate attire?" I then start to give her the run down on what she should where, what time it was going to be, what it was going to be about and who all was attending."Im sure your lunch partner was disappointed to hear about your plans," I say to her. Were the hell did that come from! "Actually he was very understanding. Told me things like these are a big deal and I should be happy to attend. He s a good buddy," she says with a smile.I clear my throat, "so do you have anything to wear? If not I can always ask my sister to drop off something in your size. Shes a personal stylist and very good at dressing people," I say with a chuckle. If only she knew just how good Alice was at her job. "Oh my god, that would be perfect because I had nothing!" she says with relief.

We share a laugh at her expense and it looks like she wants to say more, but doesn t and just walks out with a small wave behind her. I call Alice and give her all the details and Isabella s measurements. She was more than happy to help out, seeing how I rarely called for dress arrived an hour before we was to leave. It was an elegant little black dress with strappy heels to match. Isabella was very pleased when she saw the dress and couldnt stop showing her gratitude. "I was wondering if I could use your personal bathroom to change in?" she asks me with hopeful eyes."Su-sure," I stutter out, surprised by her request. I jump in surprise when I hear the shower start up, not realizing that she wanted to use my personal shower also. I get up and lean my head against the bathroom door fighting the urge to throw the door open and join her. Just knowing that she was on the other side in my shower with the water dripping down her soapy body, oh god, my soap. She ll be smelling like me for the rest of the day and that was such a turn on. Oh how I wanted to be on the other side of that door! I haven t been laid since Jessica and that was 9 months ago and happened only once. It wasn t even all that good and turned out to be the worst mistake I could make when blending my business and personal life together. At the thought of Jessica I immediately move away from the door and back to my desk. Just the thought of her was enough to kill my desires and help me get back focused.

Isabella looked so beautiful when she stepped out in her dress with her long curly hair cascading down her back and around her face. She left me utterly speechless and by the smile on her face she knew it too. 30 minutes later we were heading to the luncheon with me driving us in my black Ashton Martin. She gushed over my car as I drove, but it wasn t really a big deal to me, it was just a car. Emmett and Rosalie met us at the entrance and we all went to our assigned table. Me and Emmett talked business while the girls talked about what they were wearing. I roll my eyes, women. Not too long afterward our business associates finally arrived and we got down to the negotiations and the real reason why we were there. And it wasn t to eat. Isabella took notes and passed me files when asked throughout the meeting, but otherwise she stayed quiet for the most part. I kept noticing how James Hunter continued to stare at her throughout the lunch. It was making me angry and her a little uncomfortable, so I told myself that I would have a chat with him before we were the women excused themselves to the restroom I realized this was my chance.

"So James I cant help, but notice your attention has been distracted all evening. Is there some sort of problem?" I ask with my most authoritative voice."I mean how can I concentrate with a sex goddess across from me," he say loudly causing everyone at our table to laugh except me and Emmett. My hands clench around my drink glass in anger. "Well I will have to politely ask you to stop because honestly your'e making her uncomfortable," I say not politely at all."Oh I see how it is Edward, you want to keep her all to yourself. Cant say that I blame you my man," he says. "Its not like that between us. Its strictly business, but I ll be damn if I let you or anyone else make her uncomfortable," I say angrily. He looks at me in wonder. "So you re saying you guys aren t even together, but I cant look at her," he asks with disbelief. We all look over to watch the women make their way back to our table. "I mean look at her," James continues. "Her tight little body, smooth skin, god the things I could do to that little girl, he visibly shivers. Having her screaming my name out. her hair wrapped around my hands while I pound her little- "

"Thats enough !" I yell causing everybody to turn and look at me. I couldn t wipe the look of fury from my face. "Whats wrong?" Bella asks me, but Im afraid to answer her because of what might come out. Emmett gives me a look of sympathy and I know better than to have let James goad me like rest of the lunch passed and we made our way back to the office in silence. "I guess you re not going to tell me what that was about at that table are you?" she ask out of nowhere. "Just drop it," I say with a sigh." Forget I even asked," she says with a sigh of her own and closes her eyes to enjoy the ride back. Im glad she did because the silence helped me to clear my head and think. I had to shake her awake when we got there and the feeling of my hand on her bare skin sent my heart racing and a spark passed through us.

"Im sorry, I apologized to her, for everything." We slowly started to gravitate towards each other. Our lips are just about to touch until somewhere in the distance we heard a car alarm going off causing us both to jump apart. "I ll drop off the things tomorrow morning. Goodnight Mr. Cullen," she say softly in the dark. I watch her as she hops into her beat up red truck and pulls off. Resting my head against the steering wheel I wonder how long would it be before I cracked. Because this was unbearable.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think? the ones who are reading it anyway lol? Please R&R. PLEASE lol


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So have do you all like it so far? Yes, no, maybe? lol. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Isabella and I slowly started trying to build our friendship back up after that day. I even attended some lunches with her and Jasper and saw first hand how their relationship was strictly platonic. I kept trying to get the reason why Jasper was crying all the time out of her, but she ll just reply with a smile and say she doesn t kiss and tell. On this particular morning I walked into the office and almost tripped over a vase of roses. "What the f-"<p>

"Thats exactly what I thought," Bella interrupts me mid sentence. We ve also took to calling each other by our first names because it was impossible to not give her what she wants. "Who is all this from?" I ask her. "Take a wild guess," she says with a crooked brow. Unable to respond I pick up the nearest vase and pull the card out. "James." I say with an eye roll while she laughs. "Yes! I mean how corny is this guy. Its kind of lame." We have a good laugh together at James pathetic antics."Hey lets eat all his chocolates together," she say excitedly. "Yeah lets." I how we found ourselves in my office laughing and eating chocolate until we burst. "Wait wait wait I have to use the restroom I ll be right back," she says running for the door. I close my eyes and wait for her to get back. With my eyes close I hear my door opening and the next thing I know someone had hoped into my lap trying to pry my eyelids open."Uncle Edward wake up."

I open my eyes at the sound of my nephews voice. "Hey buddy what are you doing here?" I say picking him up and swinging him around. "Mama bought me." I turn my head searching for my sister and find her standing in the door with a smile on her face. "I love watching you guys together," she says. I go over to hug her and place little Ethan on the floor. "Aw its good to see you," I say while hugging her. "Right back at you big brother," she says while hugging me back. "So what brings you guys here?" I ask her. "Well I wanted to meet the mysterious woman I had to shop for and also I know the annual company Christmas party was coming up and I didn t want you to face it alone," she tells me I could respond Bella came walking back into the room. "So are you ready for the next box?" she asks me, but stops short when she notices Alice and Ethan. "Well hello, I didnt know you was expect anyone Edward I mean Mr. Cullen, I ll just-"

"Aww no you want," Alice spoke up. "Im Alice Cullen, Edwards little sister and this here is Ethan Cullen, my son.""Oh Alice! You re the one who bought me the beautiful dress and shoes!" Bella exclaims. "Hi Im Bella Swan, Im you brother s assistant." She holds her hand out for a hand shake, but my sister just pulls her into a hug anyway. "How is the handsome young man doing today?" she says bending down to talk to Ethan. He shies away at first, but soon enough Bella talks him out from behind Alice s leg. "So Ethan, would you like some chocolate candy, if its okay with your mom?" she says looking at Alice. "Of course its not a problem. Eat up." Alice jokes."Hey!" I cut in. "I thought you was sharing that with me," I say with a pout. "Oh be quiet you big baby, you ve had enough," Bella replies and we all laugh. We all stay in my office joking around until lunch time rolls around.

"Shoot Im suppose to be meeting Jasper for lunch. Would you all like join us. Im sure he wouldnt mind?" Bella asks. I shrug my shoulders as if to say I don t care and look at Alice. "Sure Im in, she says and Ethan starts to cheer. We meet Jasper at the restaurant and I introduced him to my sister and nephew. When he laid eyes on Alice it was hard for him to concentrate on anything else for the remainder of lunch. It seems to me like Alice enjoyed the attention also, it was almost like me and Bella were intruding on their moment. "Stop staring at them and let them have their moment," Bella whispers in my ear and the feel of her soft breath in my ear distracts me momentarily. "You don t think?" I ask her with disbelief. "Yes," she says. "Now leave them alone," then turns around and starts back playing with Ethan.

I tried to take her advice, but its my baby sister!And this dude was just crying in his office not to long ago! "If you leave them alone for the rest of the lunch I promise to tell you the reason behind his crying," she says to me as if she can read my mind."Deal!" I say and continue to eat my lunch. Jasper and Alice make googly eyes at each other for the rest of the lunch and on the way back to the office. After saying goodbye to Alice and Ethan I drag Bella back into my office, closing and locking the door behind me. "Alright spill," I say impatiently. "God you don t waste anytime do you?" Bella says. "Don t mess with me Isabella! We had a deal," I growl at her causing her to laugh."Okay OK OK , hold you horses."

"So anyway short version is he had a girlfriend named Maria and they broke up." At the look on my face she hurriedly continues."Long story is they was together for 5 years, but she was cheating on him for a year. He proposed to her after finding out she was pregnant in which she informed him that she wasn t in love with him anymore, the baby wasnt his, and that she has been cheating on him with a coworker and wanted to be with that person. Oh and the icing on the cake is that she told him all of this in front of their family and friends at their engagement party, which by the way was being recorded also." At the end of her little speech I didn t have anything to say and I completely understood and everything made sense now."Wow," I say. "Yeah," she agreed. "Heavy shit.""But you absolutely cant tell him I told you though," she says quickly. "Oh! My lips are sealed. I could never violate your trust like that Bella," I say to her. We are quiet for while after that until she breaks the silence, how she always does. Im starting to think that it is impossible for her to not talk.

"So why doesn t Alice want you to face the Christmas party alone?" she asks me. I run my hands through my hair nervously, "because of the people thats going to be there." I say. "Whose going to be the-""My dad," I say cutting her off, already expecting the question. "Oh," she says surprised and I know shes dying to ask me more questions, but holds herself back."He used to own Masen Inc before I took over. He s kind of a hard ass to put it nicely. I suppose he ll do something to piss me or Alice off or both. Alice never talks to him so that shall tell you something there," I tell her. "Wow sounds really complicated," she says. "Oh it is, thats just the tip of the iceberg," I say to her."What type of business do you do anyway, I always wondered?" she asks me taking me completely off guard. With a chuckle I tell her the truth. "I buy companies that are going out of business and I break it down into little businesses and sell it off to higher companies." "Sounds ruthless if I may be honest," she replies. "Oh it is and you can always be honest with me Bella, I wouldn t want it any other way. And yeah you have to be ruthless and emotionless to work in this business or it ll just eat you up alive," I say to her sadly and she gives me a sad smile in return."Well I do realize now why you re so devoid of emotion. You re like your own personal robocop." "Robocop?" I ask her confused."Yeah you know lifeless with no feelings. You never heard of robocop?" I shake my head at her and she just laughs in return.

She visits me again at the end of the day to let me know shes on her way out. "Well drive safe," I tell her. As shes about to turn and leave she stops and says one last thing to me. "You know Edward you shouldn t worry about your dad at the party. I personally think you are doing a great job and you should feel proud of that. So don t let it get you down and if you do start to get upset just come find me, I ll be there," she says with a parting smile my way. Oh Bella, I wish it all was really that simple, but the truth was I didn t tell her all my reason of why I was dreading the party. As I think over all the things that can go wrong at the party. The object of my distress name slips from my lips. Tanya.

* * *

><p>AN: So did you guys like it? Let me know. Please R&R. PLEASE lol


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow this is a really long chapter. Didnt realize how long until I uploaded, I guess I got a little carried away. So anyway I hope you enjoy. And there's also going to be an important author's note at the end so make sure you read it. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Christmas party had finally arrived and I was looking forward to it being over already. As soon as I got there I took a shot of vodka to help with the nerves. "Hey how are you doing?" Emmett asked me from my left. He and Rosalie arrived not to long after I did and they both was dressed stunningly. "Im good, have you seen Bella?" I asked him. Because even though it was early into the party it was already in full swing. "Nope, but Im sure she ll be here," he says with a squeeze to my shoulder as he walks off. I look around and spot Alice standing and talking to Jasper in the corner, so I make my way over to them."How are you guys doing?" I asked. I can tell by the look on Alice face that she is irritated at me for interrupting, but I could care less at the moment. "So wheres my nephew?" I aske her. "He s with the sitter, of course I couldn t bring him here with me!" she says angrily. "Of course," I say while picking up a flute of champagne from a walking waitress.<p>

As I chug down the champagne I look towards the door and spot Bella coming in. She was a lovely site in a red and gold short mini dress, with her curls falling loosely around her. When she spots me she smiles and makes a beeline straight towards me. "Hey," she whispers to me and I lean down to whisper in her ear. "You look really beautiful," I tell her. As I pull away I can swear I saw her shiver and I wanted to ask her if she was cold, but before I could she started to talk to Alice and then we were all called to take a seat because the food was about to be served. We all slowly make our way to the tables and I seat Bella right next to me with Alice on my other side. Just when I started to relax a big commotion came from the front of the ballroom and without looking up I already knew who it was. Just then Edward Anthony Masen came walking into the room and sat directly across from me. "Hello there son," he says with no emotion in his voice. "Alice," he says without even a glance in her direction. I can hear Alice grit her teeth next me and I place my hand on her leg and squeeze trying to get her to calm down. "Hello father," I say in response.

"So it seems you havent ran my company into the ground." He waits a pause before he adds, "yet." And then Im the one who is gritting my teeth. "Actually he is doing a very fine job I must say," Bella says on my behalf and I cant help, but smile at her for trying."Oh and who are you dear?" my father ask her. "Bella Swan, Im you son's assistant." she tells him. "Oh are you know. I can trust you re doing a very fine job with taking care of my son then," he says to her and the tone of his voice says it all."Its not like that and shes a fine secretary, the best I must say and I wont have you disrespecting her. Say what you want about me, but mind your manners when it concerns her and Alice," I say with my voice rising. I can feel my body start to shake with angry and then I felt Bella place her hand over mines and mouth its OK to me. "Calm down son. This is neither the time nor place for your tempter tantrums. She knows I was just joking, right dear?" he says while looking over to Bella. "Yeah ha-ha," she says with sarcasm in her voice. We try to get through dinner without causing any more scenes for the office gossip.

Everything was going well until he opens his mouth again. "So Alice hows the bastard been?" he asks her. Before she can respond Jasper pulls her out of her chair and takes her to the dance floor to dance. Other couples follow their lead and start to clear the table also. I sit there staring at the man who I look so much alike, but couldn t feel any compassion for the vile human being in front of me. "Do you want to dance?" Bella asks me and I nod my head and lead her by her hand to floor.A slow song is playing so I have no choice, but to wrap my hands around her and pull her close. Not that Im complaining. "So thats my dad," I say with a chuckle. "Yeah he s a real gentleman," she snorts and I bury my head into her hair to muffle my laugh. I take in the strawberry smell of her hair and stifle a groan, but I pull her closer in response. She wraps her arms around me tighter also. Before we go any further were interrupted by a familiar masculine voice.

"Well well well, look what we have here. I was under the impression that she was just your assistant." I turn around and face the smug look of James Hunter."James," I acknowledge him with a nod."Hello Isabella, nice to see you again," he says completely ignoring me. "Hi James, sent any roses lately?" she asks him with a smirk and I laugh at her joke. "Only to you beautiful Bella. Come lets go get a drink from the champagne fountain," he says. He starts to try and drag her away. Any other circumstance I would have tried to stop him, but at that moment I saw Tanya walking towards us and I freeze up and just said the first things out of my mouth. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, Bella go get something to drink," she looks back at me confused, but continues to walk away with James."Hello Edward," Tanya says when she finally reaches me. "Hi," I say trying to remain calm. Tanya was my ex fiance, but broke it off with me because she said I didn t put her first in my life and spent all my time at work. She also cheated on me and thats why I was so understanding with Jasper's situation. Even though I felt bad over the break up I cant say that it was really surprising. Thats who I was, a workaholic and emotionless bastard. I felt bad for all I put her through and always felt incredible guilty whenever she was in the same room as me, but she wasn t as innocent either. "Well Tanya, how have you been?" I ask her. "Ive been happy," she says softly.

We stand there catching up with each other for a little while and I had to admit that I did miss being with her. Well not her exactly, but with somebody who I cared about and who cared about me in return. Somebody to share my thoughts with and wake up next to. I missed the closeness of a relationship and hated this hard shell of a person I turned myself into."So who was that you were dancing with?" she asks me and at that moment I remember Bella and remember that I basically pushed her into James arms. I look around frantically for her until I spot her and James at the champagne fountain. He was whispering in her ear and she was laughing at whatever he was saying. I started to head over in that direction without a second thought, it was just instinctual. With Tanya on my heels I approached them determinedly."So whats so funny over here?" I say interrupting their conversation. "Oh I was just keeping Isabella entertained since her host was otherwise occupied," he says to me with a stupid grin on his face. Bella giggles at his comment and I look over towards her. She was wobbling a little in her heels and had a empty champagne flute in her hands and with her standing right next to the fountain there was no telling how much she had to drink.

"Isabella are you drunk?" I ask her worriedly. I mean I was a little tipsy myself, but nothing too extreme. "Noooo," she says then starts to giggle uncontrollable. "Alright, I say, Im taking you home.""I don t think she is ready to go," James says trying to step up. I shove him back and remove his hands from her causing Isabella to fall down in the process. "Shit! Sorry Bella," I say bending down to help her up. "Im fine!" she says and snatches her arm away from me. "So is this the type of women you like now Edward? Slutty drunk women who fall all over themselves and embarrass you and you family." "Shut up Tanya!" I growl at her. This is precisely the reason I didn t want the two to meet. I know Tanya hasn t completely gotten over me, no matter what she says and she always likes to downgrade the women Im with. I wanted to spare Bella that unnecessary confrontation. "Don t worry about me, I can take care of myself!" she hisses through her teeth. She gets up and walks away from with a smiling James on her heels. "Fuck!" I say running my hands through my hair. This is turning into a bad night.I text Emmett to ask him keep an eye out on Bella because she was drunk and for some reason didn t want to be around me.

"So Edward thats your type now? Way to date beneath you. Father dearest should be happy with this," she sneers at me with a chuckle causing me to unleash all my anger on her."Bella is the most beautiful respectable woman I know. I would be lucky if she ever decided to give me a shot. You could learn a thing or two from her if you would stop being so goddamn bitter and get over the past already!" I yell at her before I turn way and start searching for Bella again. Emmett texted me back saying he saw her with James and he would make sure to keep an eye on her. I breath a sigh of relief and decide to wait out the night at the bar where I have a couple of beers. Thats where Emmett finds me at towards the end of the night walking to me frantically. "Dude Im bout to get out of here," he says in a rush standing stiffly at my side. "Why?" I ask him."Because I just sharted on myself dude," he says in a rush. "Sharted? Whats that?" I ask. Never heard of that term before. "I tried to fart and a little shit came out," he whispers to me. "Emmett you are seriously the most disgusting person I know," I say even though I cant help from laughing at him. "Dude its seriously not funny! And anyway I just came to tell you because I saw Bella dancing with James and it looks like he s about to make his move," he tells me before leaving with a laughing Rosalie.

I walk around with urgency trying to find Bella. I was starting to get nervous when I finally spotted James with Bella leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around her. I quickly walk over there and snatched him off of her. "Dude what the fuck!" he exclaims before he turns around and realize its me. "Back off," he says to me tiredly and tries to puts his arms around Bella again. I grab his arm and twist it around his back and shove him away. "Walk away James, now! Im warning you!" I say with my voice laced with venom. He stares me down until he finally just shakes his head and walks away. "Come on Bella lets go home," I say grabbing her arm. "Get off of me! First you ditch me and now you want to save me! Didn t I tell you I can handle myself!" she yells in my face then storms off. Im so angry right now that Im seeing red, it has seriously been a long night and I didn t have time for I can stop myself I grabbed her elbow and start dragging her into the nearest supply closet, away from the eyes and ears of the party. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" she yells trying to yank her arm free. "I ll let go of you when you stop acting like a child!" I yell back throwing her into the dark room and closing the door. "Like a child!" she retorts. "Yes like a child. I mean hanging around James. Bella what were you thinking?" I yelled."You basically shoved me into his arm when someone prettier came along," she yells back at me. "Bella you are so obtuse," I say while shaking my head at her and pinching the bridge of my nose. "Cant you see I was trying to get you away from her! You heard the nasty things she said and I think dealing with my dad in one night is enough!" By now we were both yelling at each other and nothing was getting solved. "Well you could have just said that to me instead of pushing me off to James! God you re the most frustrating human being ever!" she yells at me."Me! You re the frustrating one Isabella. You- you, wacko!" I say. "Wacko!" she screeches. "Well you re- you re, a fire crotch like James said." Im really seeing red at this point. "Weirdo!" I retort. "Robot!" she yells. Before I realize whats happened our mouths are fused kiss was violent.

I mean lips biting, tongue twisting and hard sucking and all I can think was finally! She moves her body closer to me, rubbing against my hard on all the while moaning these little breathless moans in my mouth. I lift her leg up by the knee and wrap it around my waist then start to grind against her center. At the first touch of our clothed crotches she lets out a loud moan and jumps up and wraps her other leg around me. Her dress rises up in the process. I back her up against the wall and it takes all my will power to not rip both of clothes off and pound her hot little body. "Bella oh god Bella," I moan as she frantically starts to grind herself against me. My hands find her ass and I squeeze it tight. I can feel my cock hitting her clit on every grind as we continue to hump each other so I do it a little harder and faster. The faster I move the faster her pants grow and I know she is getting ready to come. She yanks on my hair hard and the sensation causes my eyes to roll back and a groan to fall from my lips. I pull her tight to me by her thighs and use the wall as leverage to really move against her faster and faster."Oh god Edward Im going to come, don t stop please don t stop," she pants out. Silly girl, like I would really stop now. I was too far gone in the lust and pretty soon the friction alone was going to have me coming also. Cause trust me it was amazing friction. She wraps her legs around me tighter so I thrust my groin into her over and over while we continued to passionately kiss each other. I feel her start to shake all over and knew she was really close so I grab her ass tight in my hands and bounced her up and down on my lap. The change in position and motion causes her to moan louder so I push my tongue down her throat to muffle the sounds. 3 more up and down motions of this had Bella coming apart in my arms. With her eyes rolling into her head, her hands pulling my hair, her legs wrapped around me tight, my hands filled with her ass, and her teeth biting down on my lip, it was the most erotica thing to ever happen to me and we haven t even had word yet echos in my head.

Just when I was about to resume with the grinding my cell phone rings and brings me back to reality. I look at the caller id and see that its a text from Emmett, so I just ignored it for the moment. What I couldn t ignore though was the throbbing in my pants and Bella kissing me all over my neck and face, running her hands through my hair. "Bella I think- I think," I start to say, but then she sucks my earlobe into her mouth and I start to pant with pleasure. "Bella please just stop for a second," I say. "Why?" she asks and pulls away to look at me. "We haven t taken care of you yet, right?" and she ends that remark with a grind against my groin making me cry out and slap my hand hard against the wall. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her away from the wall. "I can take care of that myself later," I tell her not aware that Im softly rubbing her thigh up and down with my free hand. "Why?" she asks me and slurs just a tad bit making me feel guiltier. "Because you re drunk," I tell her, "and I just took advantage of you. If we don t stop now there wont be anything stopping me from ripping off your clothes and fucking you senseless against this wall and you deserve better Bella," I tell slowly slides her legs down from around me making me groan when she brushes against my still hard cock.

"Alright," she says then heads for the door. Before she walks out she turns around to face me and gives me this one last hungry kiss. "You didn t take advantage of me Edward," she says when we part. "I ve been dreaming of doing that for months nows." She then smiles and walks away leaving me standing there dumbfounded with my mouth hanging open.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so I really hope you guys review for me, but if not thats ok too. But if not this would be my last chapter, just for a little while. cause when i tell you writing these chapters are so exhausting and when nobody reviews it kinda makes me feel like an idiot for writing it lol but i will continue it though with or without reviews because i've always wanted to publish a story on here; Good or bad and im guessing its bad from the lack of reviews lol but im not bitter because if i like it then thats all that matters. And i'll never take my favorite authors on fanfictin for granted again after this, thats for sure because I realize first hand how hard they work on their stories and what an exhausting process it can be. So with that thanks to whoever reads and special thanks to whoever reviews. Please R&R. PLEASE LOL


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and put my story in their favorites and alerts. It reallt helped me to continue with the story. Sorry for the wait I had to return to work and i caught a summer cold on top of it. Just great right lol. Well here is the next chapter, I hope you guys continue to review for me they make me very happy. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It takes me a moment to compose myself after Bella leaves, taking deep breaths to calm myself down from the aroused state I'm in. It helps a little, but does nothing to make my erection go down. I adjust the situation in my pants before I step back out into the party. Didn't need my fellow colleagues to notice me walking around with a boner. I scan the party for Bella and find her talking and smiling with Alice as if the last 10 minutes didn't happen.<p>

I walk over to them, but remain silent while they continue to talk. Throughout their conversation I steal peeks at Bella to see if she was affected at all by our encounter. She smiles slyly at me when she catches me looking at her and I quickly try to focus on something else. I'm still very much aroused and it is taking everything in me to not just grab her up and find a quiet corner to finish what we started. "I think I'm going to call it a night guys," Alice says interrupting me out of thoughts. "Yeah I think I should be leaving also. Its getting a late and I'm a little tired," Bella says with a yawn.

"How are you getting home?" I ask them both. " Well Jasper's dropping me off, and before you even start he's just dropping me off!" she says before I can cut in. " See you Bella." she says before walking off to find Jasper. "So that just leaves you." I say to Bella. "I think I'm just going to call a cab or something" she says while swaying slightly. "I could take you if you would like?" I ask her with a hopeful look. "Um sure." she says with a bright smile. We walk out with me holding her hand. I wrap my arms around her to keep her upright as we wait for valet to bring me my car. I'm not worried about driving because my slight buzz from earlier has long since faded away.

"So where do you live?" I ask her as we pull away from the curb. She moves closer to me so she can whisper in my ear. "I live on 68th Hope Street," she says hotly into my ear. I take a big gulp of air before I respond to her. "Oh that's were the studio apartments are located right?" I say, trying to distract her and myself. She lets out a little giggle at my rambling and moves closer. "Thanks for driving me home," she whispers to me before she starts to place soft little kisses on my neck. "Um Bella pl-pl-please stop," I whisper out. "Why?" she asks me just as she begins to suck on my earlobe. The feeling from her mouth on my ear causes me let out a loud groan and my eyes to roll into the back of my head. As I feel the car stating to swerve im immediately snapped back into it. "Bella wait we c-c-cant" I say through my pants. "Why not?" she asks me again, this time a little harsher. "Please just let me get you home safe, alright," I say to her.

It gets quiet in the car after that for a little while as Bella pouts. The next thing I know I feel her hand on my thigh, dangerously close to my groin. I let out a groan as I look over to her, but she's looking straight ahead pretending as if she doesn't know whats she's doing to me. I try to sneakingly move her hand away from my leg, but her grip only grows firmer until ive accidentally cause her to cup my erection with our tug of war. My breaths start to come out faster and harsher. As I look to Bella she is biting her bottom lip and then her grip on my erection starts to tighten. I slam on the brakes lucky to see that we've finally arrived to her place.

The car's jerk from me slamming on the brakes causes Bella to lose her grip on me. "So thanks for the ride home" she says as she's getting out of the car. "Bella wait I'll walk you up," I tell her as I hope out the car along with her. She messes with the buttons drunkenly on the outside for a while. I almost thought we weren't going to get in, when finally she gets it buzzed open with a triumphant "ah ha." She stumbles her way up the stairs with me holding her steady by her hips. Trying to prevent her from falling I rationalize in me head. _Yeah right Cullen, like you're not dying to grab onto her hips and slam her down onto your co-. _

"Well, this is me" she says bringing me out of my trance. I watch her struggle with her keys for a minute before I just grab them from her and open the door myself. I follow her inside telling myself that I'm just making sure she gets in safe. That's all. She falls straight onto her back on the bed with a giggle. I look around her place as she is distracted at the moment. Its not that big, just like a studio everything is basically in one spot. "Can you help me take of my shoes please?" she asks me softly from the bed. No matter how many times I tell myself this is bad in my head I still find myself knelling in front of her, taking off her heels. She lets out a moan of relief as the shoes hit the floor with a thud and the sounds goes straight to my cock. She places herself into a sitting position in front of me and that's when I realize I'm basically kneeling on my knees between her legs.

With her biting her lip the site is just to much for me to handle, I hurriedly start to stand while saying my goodbyes. Before I can get a word out of my mouth she surprises me by grabbing my hand and pulling me down on top of her. Before I can protest she attaches her lips to mine. At the feel of her lips my resolve immediately crumbles and I attack her lips with gusto. I push a knee in between her legs causing her to lift one and wrap it around me. I grind myself against her core, so hard it feels like im about to burst right out of my dress pants.

"Oh god Edward that feels so amazing," she moans into my mouth causing me to bit down on her bottom lip that she has been teasing me with all night. She lets out a sharp gasp and arches her back trying to get as close as possible to me. I wrap my hand into her long hair, lost in my delirious lust for her. I want her so bad! Something is vibrating on the bed and its distracting me. I can tell its starting to distract her also because with a frustrated groan she pushes against my chest causing us to separate although our hips are still glued together. Both of us are breathing heavy and looking into each others eyes. "Is that your phone?" she asks me with a quizzical look on her face. I feel around in my pockets and realize it is my phone. I take it out and see that its another text from Em. Damn him for always ruining the moment, but thank him also for helping me snap out of it and think with the right head. I roll off of Bella despite her protests. I sit at the edge of the bed with my back to her and we sit in awkward silence for a little while. "I'm sorry for that Bella. I should have never," I stop because I don't know how to finish that sentence. "Its ok. I should be the one to apologize. Its not your fault if you don't see me like that and don't want to you know" she says embarrassingly.

I turn sharply towards and can see the tears in her eyes. I immediately go to her and wrap her in my arms. "Trust me I want to" I tell her huskily. "I just want to make sure its the right time when we do and the right reasons. Not because your drunk." I tell her. With I sigh of defeat she finally nods her head agreeing with me. I hold her in my arms, but after a while I let her go to stand up and stretch. "Please don't leave, I promise I wont attack you again, just stay" she say to me softly. "I'm not going anywhere. Just go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up," I tell her. That seems to reassure her so she lays back down. I sit in a rocking chair cross from her and watch as she falls asleep. She's out like a light before 10 minutes, but I'm still up. My body is to wired to go to sleep, but I eventually fall asleep to the gentle snores of Bella and the easy motion of the rocking chair.

I wake up startled out of my sleep. I was having the most erotic dream and woke up just as I was about to pop the cork. I look around disoriented at first, tying to figure out where I was. As my eyes land on the lump in the middle of the bed I immediately relax. The panic starts to slowly comes back up though as I recall all what happened last night. Oh god! How did I let it go that far. She will surely be disgusted with me when she wakes up and I can't blame her. I feel horrible guilty over the whole thing. I knew she was drunk, but let my hormones make my decision. As I sit and wait for her to wake up and berate me for last night, I take a second look around her apartment. It was so Bella, I thought, with pictures of family and friends everywhere. There was bright colors painted over the walls and plants in the corners. She also had drawings hanging up on the walls and I wondered if she drew them herself. As I look around her apartment I realize that even though its small, it was her home. It was more of a home then mines that's for sure. Yu just got the warm and welcome feeling while being here, which went well with Bell's personality cause she was a warm welcoming person.

She starts to stir in her sleep and I hold my breath as I wait for her to fully wake up. As she sits up in bed and rubs her eyes, she still doesn't notice me in the room. Finally when her eyes open she looks directly at me. "Ahhhh!" she screams at the tops of her lungs scaring the shit out of me. "Can you please stop screaming before someone calls the cops." I hiss between my teeth. She calms down when she realizes its me. "Edward? What the hell are you doing in here? She asks me. "You invited me," I tell her. "Don't you remember?" I ask her. She sighs loudly and rubs her hands across her face. "The last thing I remember is that creep James pumping me with drinks and calling you a fire crotch," she says with a chuckle. At the look of disbelief on my face she continues o talk. "Wait, I didn't do anything stupid did I? I didn't do anything to embarrass you right? Please tell me I didn't hook up with James!" she says on the verge of hysterics now. "No, you didn't do anything to horrible. Just had a little to much to drink, so I drove you home and made sure you got in safely." I tell her. Its tearing me up on the inside that she doesn't remember and that I have to lie to her. She gives me an odd look when I'm done talking that I cant figure out why. "Are you sure that's all that happened?" she asks me while looking into my eyes. "Yeah," I say while avoiding her eyes/ she awkwardly clears her throats then thanks me. "Well thank you for bringing me home, bu why did you stay?" she asks me.

"You asked me to and I couldn't say no," I tell her softly. We're both quiet after I say that and I can feel the tension returning. "Well I guess I should be going now," I say while inching my way to the door. "Well at least stay and let me cook you breakfast as a thanks," she says to me with a little smile, but her smile causes my stomach to clench up painfully. "No I think I'll just pick up something on the way. Have a nice day Bella and I'll see you soon at work," I say as I walk out quickly before she convinces me to stay. As I drive back home I'm suddenly confused by my feelings. The guilt I understand, but what I cant understand is the hurt. Why should I be hurt that she didn't remember last night. I mean she was drunk after all, I should be glad she doesn't remember. That way she doesn't have a reason to quit and I don't lose another assistant I think to myself. But it doesn't matter which way I look at it or how I try to rationalize it in my head, the hurt feeling still stays with me all the way home.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think, did you enjoy it? Please review and let me know how you like it or dont like it lol thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So how did you guys like the last chapter? Well I hope you like this chapter too. It was a little hard to write seeing as how i had to write it from a males point of view and i'm not a male lol i hope i got it right and it doesnt come across as too much of this or too little of that lol I tried my hardest. So with that i hope you enjoy it! Well here is the next chapter, I hope you guys continue to review for me they make me very happy. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It has been unbearable working with Bella this past week. I had a hard time not ravishing her on the spot and telling her what really happened between us. Things were the same between us and not at all what I was expecting. I thought it would have been awkward between us, but Bella managed to turn a strange situation into nothing at all. As she said 'it wasn't a big deal'. So I just tried to go with the flow and pretend that nothing had changed between us. It seemed to have been working at first until I started to notice slight changes in Bella. She started to dress a lot more provocative and being a lot more friendly towards me. I would find myself daydreaming about her in the middle of the day and spacing out in the middle of presentations. It was starting the mess with my head and driving me a little crazy also.<p>

I should have known that today was going to be a long day when Bella showed up in a tight pencil skirt and a white button down shirt. She had never worn anything like that before and it shocked me to see her in it. At the moment I was gripping my hair hard in my hands and biting my lip to keep from letting out a groan at what I was witnessing. Bella was in my office bending over, picking up the files she accidentally dropped causing her skirt to rise up and pull tight against her ass. "Did you say something?" she asks while looking back at me. "No-no-no I didn't. Did you?" I ask her in return trying to cover my tracks. She just lets out a little giggle and continues with what she's doing. The rest of the day progresses like that. With her doing little things like brushing up against me or touching my hands. For some reason it seemed like she was being extra flirtatious with me, but for the life me I couldn't figure out why. Did she remember what happened at the party and was just lying that morning? I was to much of a coward to ask her and I can admit that to myself. I kept asking myself those questions over and over throughout the day that by the end of it I had headache. A knock at the door breaks me from my musing.

"Come in," I say already knowing who it is. "I'm getting ready to go Edward. Do you need my help with anything else?" she asks me. I cant help, but feeling that there is a double meaning to her question. "No I'm good," I tell her while rubbing my head trying to ease my headache. "Hey whats wrong?" she asks me as she come in and closes the door. I shake my head a her, but she continues in anyway. "Here let me help you with that," she says as she moves my hands out of the way and resumes to rub my head between her hands. I groan out loud at the feeling of her hands rubbing me. "That feels fantastic," I tell her with my eyes close and she only answers back with a chuckle. She continues to rub my head and I lean back into my seat getting comfortable. Eventually she moves from rubbing my head to rubbing my shoulders and it feels so good that I don't even stop her. "Does this feels better?" she asks leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Yeah," I groan out shivering at her cold breath in my ear. As she continues to rub my shoulders I hear something that sounds like a soft whimper and my eyes quickly fly open. I turn around and look at Bella, but find myself eye to eye with her chest. I'm dazed at first lost in the smooth skin of her breast until I finally tear my eyes away. I look up into the smiling face of Bella and realize that she is for sure teasing me now. "Would you like my help with anything else Edward?" she asks me. She softly starts to stroke my hair away from my face and I find myself getting lost in the feeling before I snap out of it again.

"I think that's enough for now. Goodnight Bella." I say to her, pulling her hands off of me. A look of disappointment crosses her face before she quickly leaves. With the silence I'm able to think about what had just transpired. She must have obviously remembered something or was told something because something was up. And as I look down into my lap something was definitely up! An hour later stills find me in my office going over files. Surprisingly there's a knock a my door and I look up to see Bella standing there in heels and a trench coat. "What are you doing here?" I asks her in shock. "Oh I was just in the neighborhood." she says with a smile while walking into my office. She turns away from me and I admire her long slender legs, but I'm not too distracted that I don't miss the click of the lock. I swallow nervously as I stand and watch Bella make her way towards me. "How did you get up here?" I ask trying to keep the conversation going. "I told the security that I left something up here and I had to come back and get it," she says while stepping closer to me. "And what was that?" I say in a whisper, scared to talk any louder; afraid that it would disrupt this trance we were in. "This." she says and then lifts up and kisses me while wrapping her arms around my head.

I groan at the feeling of her lips and deepen the kiss. Her fingers start to claw into my hair and I lift her up and place her on top of my desk. I start to kiss my way down her neck, tired of trying to avoid the inevitable. Knowing I wanted her so much! The soft whimpers escaping her mouth gives me all the encouragement I need and I slowly peel the trench coat away from her body, shocked at what I discover. She is completely naked underneath and laid bare before me. I looked at her hard pink nipples and with a growl dove right in. I roughly grabbed her breasts in both hands and suck one nipple harshly into my mouth. I'm suddenly afraid that I'm being too rough with her, but I'm to turned on to turn it down. By the loud moans I hear from above me I figure she doesn't mind one bit. I suck on her lovely breast until she is withering around on the desk and panting out my name. "Edward, oh Edward. Please, please! She begs from above me. I don't know whats she pleading for, but I continue to please us both. I slowly make my way down her body kissing along her belly button and hips. Her breaths are getting louder and louder the farther I make my way down her body. When I get to her thighs I kiss up one side and down the other, skipping the part she wants me to touch the most. I repeat this cycle several times until Bella gets impatient and gives my hair a hard tug. "Edward, please don't tease me. I cant stand it!" she says in her breathless little voice that makes me feel as if I'm going to burst from my pants.

Giving in to her demands I slowly lick up her slit tasting her for the first time. "Oh god!" Bella screams before she drops back onto the desk, arching her back. The position brings her closer to my mouth and I wrap my hands around her ass pulling her even closer. I continue to lick over her, matching my pace with her pants. She taste amazingly like Bella. I feel and smell her all around me and I'm on Bella overload. I push a finger into her feeling how tight she is. "Bella you're so tight. You taste so good! Cum for me Bella, cum for me! I say to her as I pick up speed. I push and pull my finger out of her faster and continue to lick over her clit. I feel her clenching on my finger and know that she's close. I thrust another finger into her and curl them together, hitting her g-spot. "Ah right there Edward. Right there. Ohhhhhhh!" She says as I suck her clit into my mouth hard and feel her start to cum. Her body shakes all over and she spasms on my fingers. I lick up all she has to offer, addicted to her taste, knowing I will never be satisfied with just a little taste. I wait for her shaking to stop before I continue to please her with my mouth. We continue like that for a while in which she cums at least 3 times in my mouth. She is so gone in the pleasure that she has silent tears coming out of her eyes, which makes me want to beat my chest like King Kong. I slowly rise back up and look into her blushing face. "That was amazing!" she says with aw in her voice. Before I can thank her she attacks my lips and presses against me. I feel her hands slowly make there way down my body and stroke me though my clothes. The sensation causes my eyes to roll back and I start to kiss her harder as her stroking speeds up. "I cant wait to feel this inside me," she moans into my mouth while trying to undo my pants. Her words snap me to attention and I immediately try to stop her.

"Bella wait, we have to stop," I tell her, pulling away. "Ugh! Cant we talk in like 5 minutes!" she whines into my mouth. I shake my head at her, frowning a little. "No we have to talk now. And it could have been 45," I say to her sternly. "Edward I don't understand you. Why do you keep stopping this! Stopping us?" she yells at me, frustrated. I don't know why she is frustrated, she isn't the one here with a boner that could break concrete right now, she had her pleasure while I still deny mines. I walk away from her heading for the door while she shakes with anger at my desk. "Screw you Edward! Do you know how much courage it took for me to come up here? I don't do things like this, I'm not a whore! So screw you Edward!" she yells at me from across the room. "Oh I know you're not a whore," I say to her stopping at the door. I turn around to face her looking at her straight in the eye. "Oh and believe me I will screw you. I'm going to screw you so long and hard you'll be begging me for more." I say to her heatedly and see her shiver at my words. "But not here," I say looking around. We have secret cameras in some of the office to catch slackers and I didn't want to take the chance of anyone seeing me pleasing Bella any longer. "So are you coming?" I ask her in a husky voice and watch as she slowly walks over to me and turn the lights off.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think? Steamy, boring? I would love to her what you thought, it was sooo hard to write, so please review. Please lol


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you to all who read the story and continue the read it. I wish you guys would review for me, but no pressure lol. So this chapter was even harder to write than the last, I hope I dont dissappoint. Thanks to who all put me on their favorites lists, it meant alot to me and maybe is the reason for ll the new readers so thanks. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>We slowly make our way outside the office together. I watch as she silently walks over to grab the duffel bag she left by the door. "I didn't want the risk of anybody else seeing me like this, but you. So I changed when I got up here and left my clothes by the door. My body was for your eyes only," she tells me when she notices the questioningly look on my face. I nod my head at to let her know I understood and we continue on our way to the parking lot. "I'll follow you to your house in my car," she tells me once we reach my car. I nod my head at her again, afraid to open my mouth and unleashing my pent up desires on her in this parking lot. Before she could walk away I grab her by the back of her neck and pull her to me for a heated kiss. Its hard to pull myself away from her lips, but I can see the security guard discreetly trying to look in our direct so I force myself to move.<p>

I'm anxious to get back to my place, but I don't want Bella to get lost on the way. I force myself to dive the speed limit, constantly checking behind me making sure Bella was still following. And she was, each and every time. I let the guard at the gate know that I have someone behind me and to let her in. I park my car in my designated spot and get out to wait for Bella. I motion for Bella to park next to my car and go over to help her out her car. "Wow someone is anxious," she says with a laugh and I couldn't help, but laugh with her. We silently make our way to the elevators, the sexual tension thick in the air between us. "So which floor do you live on?" she asks me once we're on the elevator. "The top floor," I tell her clearing my throat nervously. When the doors close we slowly navigate toward each other in the small space. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her flush against my body. She grabs me by jacket and smashes her lips to mines. We simultaneously let out moans and I pull her tighter to me. Before we can get too carried away the doors ding open and I have to push my hand through the doors to keep them from closing back. "After you," I tell her following her out of the elevator. It takes us both a moment to get our breathing under control before I'm able to get the door open.

I let Bella walk ahead of me and as I lock the door behind us I know that there was no turning back now. "Wow! This is a nice pad you got here Eddie," she says as she walks and looks around. "Don't call me Eddie," I growl at her playfully. As I watch her look around I wonder if she can tell how cold and lifeless it was; how dead it was here. She pulls me from my dreadful thoughts before I can get too lost in my head. "Man look at this view," she says while going over to the tall glass windows that overlooked the city. "Yeah its very beautiful," I whisper talking about the site of her. She was absolutely glowing in the moonlight and the site of her bare legs reminded me of the fact that she was still naked underneath. She turns around to see me staring intently at her and motions me to come over to her. When I reach her she slides my suits jacket off of me and slowly takes off my tie. My hands shakily untie her trench coat and push it away from her shoulders. I look down at her, taking in all her glory. I knew if I didn't touch her I would lose my mind! I bend down to lick and suck at her neck causing her to grip my hair in her hands and let a little moan. "What are you doing to me?" she asks me breathlessly. "The same thing you do me, Bella, the exact same thing," I say to her huskily.

I continue to suck on her neck that by now I know ive put a hickey on her neck. _Mine!_ is all what is going through my head at this point and our movements start to get frantic. I pick Bella up and she wraps her legs around my waist tightly. I carry her to my bedroom, kissing and rubbing my hands all over her body the whole way. I land on top of her on my mattress, not wanting to part from her for even a second. "Oh Edward! Please hurry!" she moans into my ear before she sucks it into her mouth. I try to slow us down a little, but we're both to worked up. She hurriedly starts to try and unbutton my shirt. But they wont come undone fast enough for her so she just rips it straight down the middle causing the buttons to fly everywhere. I would be lying if I said that wasn't a turn on. She heatedly rubs her hands over my chest and down my six pack. I'm not the buffest guy, but I do take care of my body. "Edward you feel amazing," she moans while turning me over and climbing over my body. She trails hot kisses up and down my chest until she finally reaches my pants. I stare up at the sex goddess before me and help her to pull my pants and boxers down and off. She gasps at the site of me and slowly walks her fingers from the base of my cock to the top. It prides me to say that it took her awhile to reach the top. "My god Edward." she says before bending down to lightly run her tongue against the head. With a hiss I flip her over and kiss her hotly. I'm so tightly wired that I feel the slightest touch will have me coming. I start to try to make my way down her body before she stops me by pulling my hair, bringing me to her lips for another kiss. "I cant wait Edward, I have to feel you now! You're driving me crazy!" she says while biting my lip.

I smile against her lips, "So no foreplay, then?" I ask her before reaching over to my nightstand and grabbing a condom. "No we've been doing that since we met," she says while running her hands over my sides and kissing me neck making me tremble with need. I rip open the condom packet and slowly roll it onto myself trying to buy myself some time to calm down, so it wont be over before it even began. I lowered myself between Bella's spread legs and positioned myself at her entrance. I ran my fingers over her lips and push two of them inside her causing her to gasp and arch herself against me, brushing her breast into my chest. I was making sure she was ready for me, I wasn't a small man so she had to be good and ready before I entered her. I slowly push the head into her, feeling her stretch around me. Bella dug her fingers into my back as I continued to push into her until I was fully inside. "Bella yo-you feel incredible," I stuttered out. "So do you Edward." she moaned then started to move her hips encouraging me to move. I tried to thrust myself into her gently, but Bella was having none of that. She continued to pull and push against me until I couldn't hold back any longer and was thrusting into her with all I had. "Oh Edward! Oh god! You make me feel sooo good," she moans into my ear. I increase my pace into her and she bites onto my shoulder hard causing me to cry out. She holds on tight to me, enjoying the ride. I thrust madly into her lost in my own pleasure while Bella moans and my groans increase in volume. Thank god I'm on the top floor. That way nobody has to drown out our moans, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall, and the squeaking of the bed. I grab Bella by her ass pulling her closer to me to receive me deeper. "Oh Edward! I'm cumming!" she yells. I thrust into her hard, trying to get her there before I did. I reached down between our bodies and gave her clit a swift pinch. Her eyes roll into the back of her head in responses and I knew I had her. As I felt her walls clench and unclench around me I explode deep inside her clutching onto her back for dear life as we shake and tremble in each others arms. When her body finally calms down I remove from on top of her and collapse besides her. "That was amazing!" she say while turning on her side towards me and softly running her hands through my hair. "Mm hmm," I hum in agreement and take one of her hands and bring it to my lips. She softly starts kissing and licking my ear and I start to feel myself getting back aroused, "Lets do it again," she says while climbing on top of me.

I groan out loud at the feeling of her soft body on mines. I rub her back between my hands as she gently nibbles on my chest and nipples until I'm at full mast once again. "Oh Bella!" I moan into her hair as I press down on her back bringing her chest directly to mines. I barely had time to grab another condom before Bella was sliding down my pole again. She stayed with her chest pressed against mine so I grabbed her hips in my hands. I bounced her up and down on me while listening to her moans in my ear, my eyes crossing with pleasure. Her bouncing became faster and faster on top of me until I had to let go of her hips and just wrap my arms tight around her back and tangle my hands into her hair. I thrust my hips up into her on her downward strokes, and mostly lay back and enjoy the ride while she lead. We came together again with her arms wrapped around my back and my hands in her hair. We kissed passionately for a while in that same position with my deflating cock still inside her. With a sign she finally rolls from on top of me and we roll under the covers together.

"Bella?" I say gently to see if she had fallen asleep or not. "Yeah," she whispers back to me. "I just wanted to say, um, thank you," I say feeling like an idiot. "You're welcome," she says with a laugh and turns over to wrap her arms around me. "Now. Go to sleep." she says with a sigh. I pull her to me tighter and take her advice and start to dose off. The last thoughts before I submit myself to complete oblivion is _'what is going to happen between us now'_.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think huh? lol Just hit that little review button and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I hope you guys are still reading and enjoy it so far. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Bella wiggling against me in her sleep. Somehow in the middle of the night we managed to switch into the spoon position, with her back against my front. I grab her hips to still her movements, dealing with my morning wood was enough with out her brushing against me adding to it. I gently start to nuzzle her neck to wake her up. "Mmm now this is what I call a good wake up call," she says while pushing back against my groin. With a chuckle I turn her face towards me and kiss her deeply. "Good morning," I tell her when we're done kissing. "Yes. Yes it is," she says while snuggling back into me. I wrap my arm around her and press my face into her hair, inhaling deeply. The scent of strawberries immediately fill my nose and I groan at the scent. "You know the gentlemanly thing for you to have done was made me breakfast in bed, I mean especially after last nights thanks and all," she says to me teasingly with a smile on her face. I give her a firm slap on her backside for teasing me. "Hey it just slipped out. Not that it wasn't a thank you worthy performance though," I tell her while sliding my hand around to cup her breast through the sheets. "How about a repeat performance? I think your thank you deserves another, along with a card, flowers, candy and a teddy bear," I say causing her to erupt in giggles. She turned her head half way back to meet my lips and I pressed my erection into her firm behind. All too soon she was pushing me back with a look of discomfort on her face. "As much as I appreciate the praise and the offer I'm going to have to decline. I don't know about you, but us women have this thing were we're terribly sore after a rough night in the sack," she says with her eyebrows raises. "Ah," I say as understanding dawns on me and I back away from her tempting body a little.<p>

"Yeah I'm going to need at least a hot bath and a full breakfast before I'm ready to go again," she says with a laugh. "But when I'm able, trust me I wont hesitate to take you up on you offer," she whispers in my ear causing me to shiver with delight. I thought things were going to be so awkward between us this morning, but leave it to Bella to surprise me. She never does what I think she will and always handle things differently than me. It all felt so naturally though, waking up next to her. Everything about being with her was as natural as breathing to me. That should freak me out, but surprisingly it didn't and all I felt was a warm afterglow; and a feeling of satisfaction also, cant forget that. "There are other things I can do though to help you out," Bella says to me as she slowly kisses down my chest to me stomach. When I realize her intent I immediately start to protest, but she hushes me by sticking her fingers in my mouth. At the feeling of her warm soft lips wrapping around my throbbing member I close my eyes. She engulfs her whole mouth on me and I can feel myself pushing down her throat. "Holy shit!" I say as I feel her start to swallow around me. She starts to slowly bob her head up and down until she increases the pace and intensity of how she sucks me. The change in speed causes me to grip her hair tightly in my fist and thrust into her mouth. "Oh Bella, I'm coming" I pant out, right at the edge.

I feel her scrape her teeth against me and reach her hand up to fondle my balls. The sensation causes me to roughly thrust into her mouth one last time and my toes to curl as I release shot after shot into her mouth. I'm too busy shaking like I'm having a seizure on the bed to notice what she does with the semen and at that point I could care less. "So how did I do?" she asks me as she climbs back up to kiss me on the mouth. I grab the back of her head and smash her lips to mine kissing her passionately. "Bella you are absolutely incredible," I tell her breathlessly. "Was it worthy of another thank you?" she asks jokingly. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say ending each one with a kiss to her lips and neck.

She giggles at me and tells me I'm being silly. We play around in bed for bit just enjoying each other. "Mmm I'm never going to leave this bed again, its so comfortable," she says with a stretch and then proceeds to roll all around the bed. "Its so big! What size is it?" she asks me. "Its a California king bed," I tell her with amusement. Nobody should enjoy a bed as mush as she is, hell I haven't even enjoyed it this much. "Ah that explains it. Well I'm never leaving this bed so just get used to it mister," she says while pocking me in my chest. I don't mind one bit she can stay as long as she likes. She did eventually leave the bed when I ran us both a bath in my jacuzzi tub. I climbed into it first letting her climb in second so she could sit right in front of me while I watched her. I took a loofah and lightly rubbed it across her body as she leaned her head against my chest.

"This is nice," she tells me as I continue the wash her. And it really was enjoyable for me to also. " So I was wondering if you maybe had anymore condoms left over?" she asks while looking up at me. "I may can find 2 more," I say with a smirk. "Two huh? My my my, aren't we assumptive?" she says with a playful gleam in her eye. "Just hopeful," I tell her while kissing her neck. While we were talking I decided to ask her some things that was on my mind. "So did you remember what happened between us at the Christmas party or-" I say trailing off hoping she would feel in the blanks. "Well technically I remembered that morning," she admits a little shamefully. "Its just when you didn't say anything about it I decided not to say anything also," she tells me. "So what made you change your mind then? I ask her. "A friend of mines told me to stop being a coward and if I wanted you then I need to man up and go after you, so I did," she says with a chuckle. "Well that's a good friend I'll say," I tell her while kissing her neck, "Anybody I know?" I ask her while trailing my hands over her baby. "Oh I think you know this friend very well in fact," she says to me sneakily and I immediately start to wonder who it is. "Wont you tell me?" I ask her with my best pout. "Nope." she says then splashes water in my face.

We play around in the water, splashing each other. This continues until she turns around and faces me. "Let me clean you know," she says then proceeds to start to clean me off. Its distracting, having her bare breast in front of my face while she cleanses me. I cup her breast in both my hands and bring my face to them. I lick and suck all over them until she holds me to her by my hair. We both start to get worked up and I feel myself start to lose control. She eventually pulls away from me shaking her head. "No no no, you've got to feed me first mister Cullen," she says then gets out of the tub and wraps herself in my robe. I follow her back into my bedroom in the buff, Bella's heated stare cause my cock to rise. I tell her to lay on the bed and then rub lotion over every inch of her body while she moans and pant. I can tell I have her worked up again as she tries to pull me down on the bed with her, but I refuse. "Let me go get started on your breakfast," I say to her pouting face. I slip on a pair of sweats and make my way to the kitchen, chuckling the whole way. She made me wait, so she can wait a little while also, too. "So whats on the menu?" she asks while walking into the kitchen with one of my button down shirts on. She looks absolutely sexy in my shirt and it takes me a moment to focus again. "Um I think I can whip up some pancakes, bacon and eggs." I say all the while staring at her in my shirt."Yum!" she says as I continue to stare at her in my clothes.

"Oh if it bothers you I can take it off," Bella says as she starts to unbutton it. "No don't be silly. I was just thinking how much sexier you make it look then me," I say to her wiggling my eyebrows. "I highly doubt that. Now lets get this food cooked!" she laughs. We work together cooking the food and Bella says that she had to do something to show her thanks to me also for the stellar performance, her words not mines although I don't disagree. We sit at the kitchen table eating and laughing and this had to be the most enjoyable breakfast I've every had. "You have a little something on you. Let me get it." I say to her. I knew it was the oldest trick in the book, but I just had to touch her. I lean over and lick the syrup off of her face. When I pull back she moves with me and climbs into my lap. I sit her right on top of my erection and rub my hands all over her body while we devoured each others faces. She tasted like syrup, honey and pure Bella. I remove the shirt from her body and throw it the floor so I can have access to the rest of her body. "Are you ready to find those other two condoms?" she asks me in my ear. To answer her question I stand up with her in my arms and carry her into my room. I guess the wait was officially over. And as I removed my sweats I didn't know how I would ever be able to let her walk out this apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: So wht do you guy think? Love it hate it? Let me know I really want you guys to like it. So just hit that review button and let me know your thoughts. PLEASE lol


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. my computer caught a bad virus and some personal issues also kept me from updating. I'm trying to write 2 more chapters tomorrow. I hope you guys are still reading. Oh also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy

* * *

><p>It was hard for me to let her leave Sunday night. After spending the whole weekend wrapped up in each others arms it was hard to think about going back to sleeping in a cold lonely bed again. That thought alone was enough to almost have me drop to my knees and beg her to stay, but I held strong. I found myself whistling as I got ready for work Monday, anxious to see her. I briefly wondered if things would be weird between us, but just shrugged it off. I found my mood was way up and everyone noticed as I greeted everyone with a smile and a hello, something I never do. Even the bewildered expressions I received wasn't enough to wipe the smile from my face. As I walk into my office smiling Emmett hurriedly ran in behind me before I could close the door.<p>

"So?" he asks me questioning. "What?" I asked him confused. "Dude you know what! You've got laid and I want to know with who?" he says loudly. "Shh!" I hurriedly tell him, hoping no-one else heard his outburst. "What I do on my spare time is no concern to you and I would like it if the whole building didn't know my business big mouth!" I say to him. He rolls his eyes at my little speech then becomes eager again. "So who was it? Do I know her? How does she look? Was she good in bed?" he asks me all at once and I feel my fist clench in anger. "I'm not discussing this with you now or any other time so back off!" I tell him. I dint want to tell him the intimate details of me and Bella and his questions just made it seem less then it was, when in fact it was so much more. "Jeez you would think getting laid would make you a little more joyful to be around," he says with a pause and I knew he was going to add on something, "but you're still an asshole." "Okay that's it," I say getting ready to tear him a new one, when all of sudden there is a knock at the door.

"Hey Edward I just wanted-" Bella starts to say before she sees Emmett and breaks off whatever she was going to say. "Hey drunkella hows it going?" Emmett asks her while laughing. "Oh you really want to go there shitty pants," she says to him smartly causing me to burst out laughing. She starts to laugh also causing Emmett to join in, he had to admit that him shitting on himself tops getting drunk any day. "So Bella did you need something?" I ask her while staring into her eyes. We get lost in each other for a moment before Emmett clears his throats loudly bringing us back to the present. "Umm I'll ask you later. I think I'm just going to go get started on work." she says to me and I find myself getting lost in the movements of her lips. "Yeah I think that's great," I say absentmindedly. I hear Emmett chuckle and look up to see Bella's blushing face as she makes a hasty exit.

"Dude," Emmett says to me once Bella leaves, closing the door behind her. "What?" I ask him, knowing that I'm busted. How could I not be, with the way me and Bella just basically eye fucked each other. Emmett chuckles to himself as he gets up and makes his way to me. "I knew I always liked Bella for a reason," he says while patting me on the back. I shrug his hands off of me and glare at him. "Em you cant tell anyone and stop laughing its not that funny," I whisper harshly through my lips as Emmett bends over cracking up. "Don't worry I wont tell a soul, well maybe Rosalie we kind of have bet going on," he tells me. "What!" I exclaim at him shocked by his audacity.

"Calm down. It was only between me and Rose and only because we noticed that you could cut the sexual tension between you two with a butter knife. It was only a matter of time." he tells me calmly. I calm down a little at his revelation. "Yeah dude it was completely harmless, nothing like that bet about Jessica." he adds. And there goes my anger again. "God this is nothing like the Jessica situation okay," I say feeling myself getting upset by him even comparing my situation with Bella to hers. "Alright I get it, but I think you and Bella should talk though. To make sure this doesn't end up like that situation, understand?" he says to me with a meaningful look and I nod my head in agreement. With one last pat on the back he leaves and then I'm alone again.

I think over what Emmett says about Jessica and know that Bella was a lot different from her. Still I feel it is important that we talk about it just to prevent any misunderstandings. I cant imagine Bella becoming obsessive and clingy, but I also didn't think Jessica was like that either. I decided that I would bring it up when we have lunch together. By the time lunch rolled around I was a nervous wreck on the inside. This conversation could go so many ways and the unknown frightened me a little. "Hey there handsome," Bella says to me as she walks in and kisses me on the forehead. I cant help the smile from forming on my face at her affection. We chit chat with each other throughout the lunch, talking about everything, but nothing of importance. "Oh my god can you actually believe Emmett. He has been at it all day. He walked up to me and gave me a hug, saying thanks for taking one for the team, like what the hell dude," she says laughing. I figured this was as good an opening as any.

"So about that," I start to say, but stop suddenly trying to think of what I wanted to say. She stares at me expectantly and waits for me to get the words out. "Umm so about that, I think it was nice well more than nice, its just relationships are really hard, then add that we work together, you're so young, I'm old, I'm always working, well we both work-" I ramble feeling like an idiot until she stops me. "Edward what are you trying to say cause I;m a little confused." she says with a chuckle. I take a deep breath and decide to just put it out there. "What I'm trying to say is that while what we shared was nice I'm really not looking to get into anything serious right now." I say while looking down, scared to look up and see the stun look on her face that I'm sure must be there. "Okay," she says with a shrug and I chance a look up to see that she wasn't affected at all by what I said. "So that's it?" I ask her. "Yeah unless you have more to add because I completely agree with you," she says to me with a wide smile. As I look closely at her face I can tell that she wasn't lying to make me feel better, but really meant what she says. "So what about us?" I ask her quietly. "What about us?" she asks me back looking confused. "I mean is that it no more-" I say glancing between us hoping she get the hint. "Yeah we can always hang out. I don't want to stop that," she says giving me a flirtatious smile.

"What if we want to see other people?" I ask her, praying that she will say she wanted us to be exclusive lovers. "Sure that's cool with me," she says shrugging noncommittally. "Umm what if I don't want to share you?" I hurriedly ask her becoming more fluster the longer we talked. "That's cool too," she says with another shrug and I can feel myself getting ready to shake from frustration. Seeing the look on my face she continues.

"Edward seriously you're thinking way to much about this. Get out of your head, its nice out here," she says with a chuckle. "Yeah I bet," I say to her sarcastically. She frowns at my tone, but continues anyway. "Lets just let things progress naturally. We don't have to put a name or label on anything. Lets just enjoy each others company. And if you want to be exclusive then im 100 percent for that. Okay?" she says and I nod my head at her too shocked to say anything else. I didn't imagine the conversation going this way. It went well, a little too well in my opinion. Most women would have begged and pleaded to be with me, maybe even cried. I know this is the outcome I wanted, but I couldn't help but feel a little hurt and disappointed that that night didn't mean that much to her, that I didn't mean that much to her. There was another feeling twisting inside my stomach making my heart hurt, but I didn't focus on it. It probably was just disappointment, yeah that's what it had to be.

"So whats the game plan tonight?" she asks me seductively bringing me out of my funk.

"Yeah I have to work late today so rain check?" I lie to her, too confused by my feelings to be around her at the moment. "Sure, but you don't know what you're missing," she says to me suggestively while sucking her food into her mouth making my mouth drop open in shock and my eyes to darken with lust. I managed to go through the rest of the lunch and day without jumping her even though she continued to do little things like that driving me crazy with lust. At the end of the day she did her routine goodbye stopping by my office. "I'm on my way out for the day. Have a nice night sir." she says before slowly walking over to me.

When she reached where I was sitting she ran her hands through my hair pushing it out of my face before leaning down to kiss me deeply sticking her tongue into my mouth and sucking hard on my lips. "Goodnight handsome." she says to me breathless before walking out and leaving. I try to get back to work, but find myself to distracted to concentrate on anything so I just pack up my stuff and head home. The memories of Bella hit me when I step through the door and I instantly regret not asking her to come back with me. As I lay in the bed by myself I think over all what happened today. Maybe I was behaving like a child by Bella's indifference, but I just thought that maybe she would want us to be more._ Come on Cullen that's not what you want so why are you stressing so hard over it._ I toss and turn thinking about Bella throughout the night.

"This id ridicules," I mutter to myself in the quietness. I could have had Bella right next to me right now, but refuse, and why, because of a little hurt pride. "To hell with this," I say while jumping out of bed and throwing on some clothes. I might have screwed up the chance of bringing Bella back here, but who says I couldn't go to her. I hurry and jump into my car not bothering to look at the time, not caring. I just know I had to get to her. Once I get to her house I'm faced with the dilemma of trying to get in. no matter how many times I buzz no one would wake up and buzz me back in, not even Bella. One glance at my phone lets me know that its 2:30 in the morning. Damn! Now what am I'm going to do. I stand around outside walking around trying to think of a plan to get inside. _Yeah totally not creepy Cullen._ I stand out there for an hour before I just decide to tuck my tail in between my legs and go home. I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow at work.

Just as I was walking away a drunken couple exits a taxi and starts to make their way to the building. I stand there and wait with bated breath for her to open the doors so I can slip inside. They are either to drunk or don't care that they don't spare me a second glance as I slip inside behind them. I walk pass the couple making out in the hallway and make my way to Bella's apartment. Taking a deep breath a hurriedly knock on her door before I lose my nerve. I have to keep knocking at the door before I finally hear movement on the other side. "I don't know whose out there, but I have a big mean scary man on the other side of this door! I also have a bat and know how to use it! I hear Bella yell from the other side. If the situation wasn't so strange I would've laughed. "Bella its me," I tell her. I hear her make her way closer to the door. "Edward?" she says questioningly. "Yeah its me open the door please." I say, tired of talking through the door. She unlocks the door and opens it a crack peeking out, trying to make sure its me I suppose. "Edward! What are you doing here?" she asks me opening the door all the way. "Thank you," I say walking in. "You don't really have a man here do you?" I ask her looking around. "No, but I do have a bat and you almost got to taste it. Edward what the hell! You scared the shit out of me." she tells me after locking the door. "The shit out of you huh? You didn't pull a Emmett did you?" I ask her trying to make a joke to ease the tension. It doesn't work though and she just stares at me with her eyebrow cocked. With a sigh I drop the facade and be honest with her.

"I just needed to see you Bella," I tell her softly. "We can do this your way or anyway you want, I just have to be with. Only you." I tell her feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I already feel better. I look up to see Bella smiling at me and she reaches her hand out to me. I hurriedly grab it and let her pull me onto her bed. "Bella?" I ask her questioningly. "Shh. We can talk in the morning its too late for this and I'm very tired." she says to me with a yawn. She pulls my rm around her and I tightly squeeze her back, spooning with her. "Don worry so much Edward. I'm not going anywhere." she says to me softly before drifting off to sleep. I snuggle against Bella taking in her warmth and smell before I feel myself start to succumb to sleep. The last thing that goes though my head before I doze off is how right this feels to be here with her and how this is the most peaceful I've been in forever.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Hope it was good and worth the wait. thanks to whoever is still reading.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the long also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy

* * *

><p>The alarm from my phone woke me up at 5 the next day. I felt Bella start to twitch in my arms so I hurriedly shut it off before it could wake her. I look down into her beautiful face and feel like the luckiest man alive. I softly start to nuzzle her neck hoping to rouse her out of her sleep. Getting impatient that that wasn't working I started to try to shake her awake, we really needed to talk before I left. "Bella. Bella. Bella wake up." I say as I shake her. Out of nowhere her hand reaches up and smacks me clear in the face knocking me back a little. "Go awayyyy!" she says to me tiredly. "Dammit Bella!" I exclaim while clutching my nose. My outburst causes her to pop up in bed and look at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god! Edward I'm so sorry!" she says to me a she starts to chuckle. "Yeah laugh it up. You could have serious;y hurt me." I say with mock hurt. "I'm sorry. I total forgot you was here and I'm not used to people waking me up." she says when she finally stops laughing at me. "Are you alright Edward?" she asks me while looking at my face. "Yeah. Nothing hurt but my pride." I tell her with a pout. "Well now you know not to ever shake me awake. Speaking of awake, why are you up so early? And why are you getting me up so early? She says to me after she glances at her clock on the nightstand. She turns back over and lays back down. I lie back down besides her, throwing my arm over her and pulling her close to me.<p>

I snuggle my body against hers and bury my face into her strawberry scented hair. "I have to leave to go change and get ready for work babe. Plus I always get up this early for work." I tell her matter of factly. "Well then I feel sorry for you." she mumbles from beneath the covers. "I think we need to talk Bella. About us. We should get everything out in the open and be honest with each other. So I felt now would be as good a time as any to clear the air. Don't you agree? Bella?" I pull the covers back to find Bella had fallen back asleep during my rambling. "Perfect. I guess it can wait till later." With a kiss to her forehead I reluctantly leave her bed and home and start to make my way to my car. On my way out the building I bump into the same dude from last night and he gives me a knowingly look. "Doing the walk a shame too, huh?" he yells out to me and I just ignore him and continue on my way and him his. Later on my way to work I'm anxious to see Bella again and to talk to her. Walking into the office I'm praying for a slow peaceful day, but of course nothing goes my way nowadays. Me and Bella are both extremely busy all day and never have a moment to spare to talk to each other. I was starting to think that we'll never be able to talk with the way things was going. Bella surprised me later during lunch time when I was too exhausted and completely forgot about lunch. She brought me my favorite steak from a nearby restaurant into my office along with her lunch while I was on the phone. "Come on, take a break, you deserve it." she says while setting up our lunches on my desk. Taking her advice I promptly end my conversation and make my way to the chair.

"Man I've been so busy I completely forgot about lunch. This smell delicious by the way. Thanks Bella." I tell her sincerely. She waves off my thanks. "It was no problem. I was already out and I figured you would forget to eat so I picked you up something. No biggie." she says with a shrug. I briefly wanted to ask her how much she paid for the meal so I could reimburse her for her money. Thinking better of it I just decide that I would return the favor to her one of these days. We both start to dig into our food, both hungry. "So about this talk we are suppose to be having." she says out of nowhere while we're eating. "Before we start can I ask you something?: she says to me and at my nod continues. "Why did you come to me last night Edward?" she asks me softly and wait fr my answer. "Honestly Bella I just really wanted to see you. I was at home laying in my bed and I just missed you okay." I say to her trying to avoid her eyes. "Edward I don't understand. You"re the one who wants to distance yourself. I'm just following you lead, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what you want Edward. So what do you want Edward? What do you want?"

"I don't know!" I yell out frustratedly causing Bella to jump in her seat. Seeing her reaction I calm myself down a bit. "I don't know what I want Bella, okay." I tell her quietly. Suddenly I feel her place her hands over my balled up fist. Looking up she gives me a reassuring smile. "And that's okay. Hell half of the time I don't know what I want either. We can go however fast or slow you would like just as long as we are together, okay. Are you cool with that?" she asks me while looking into my eyes. I feel myself starting to drown in her eyes again and slowly nod my head up and down while letting out a breath of relief. "Good. So we are together, just you and me no outsiders. Agreed?" she asks me. "Agreed." I say to her and she lets loose a huge smile that instantly makes me feel good all over. "So shall we shake on it?" I ask her jokingly as I hold my hand out for her to shake. "I have something much better than a handshake to seal the deal," she says as she leans over the desk and capture my lips with her own. I instantly deepen the kiss, grabbing the back of her head, bringing her closer to me. Getting caught up in the moment Bella climbs over the desk and places herself in my lap, not that I mind. I wrap my arms around her back bringing her flush against me. She wraps her legs around the back of my chair as I position her right over my erection. Gripping my hair tightly in her hands we start to kiss each other madly. Bella starts to slowly rock herself onto me driving me crazy with desire. She just doesn't know how much she tempts me, how badly I want to bury myself deep into her on my desk. I break my lips away from hers and kiss and nimble up and down her neck. "Oh god, Edward." she gasps out loud. She places her hands on my knees, arching her back bringing her breast closer to my face. Holding her hair tightly in my hands I give it a gently tug causing her to arch her back even more. I make my way down to her breast sucking one into my mouth through her shirt. "Ohhhhhh!" she moans out as her rocking starts to get more frantic. I place my hands on her hips to help grind her on my cock. I feel myself about to lose it in my pants which would be a first. Never came from dry humping before. I squeeze her ass tight in my hands and continue to bite on her nipples her moans spurring me on. By the way she was panting I can tell she was getting ready to come and I wasn't going to be too far behind.

Just when I thought she was about to come Emmett comes barging in the my office without knocking. "Edward, have you talked to the people in human resources? They said- oh shit," he says as he takes in me and Bella. "Get out!" I yell at him. "And knock next time!" I yell behind him as he quickly leaves. Letting out a breath of frustration I glance down at Bella to see her whole face beet red. Resting my head against hers we both try to get our breathing under control. "Real buzz kill huh?" I say trying to lighting the mood. With a chuckle she slides out of my lap and I instantly miss her warmth. "Well I guess we're saved by the bell huh?" she says with chuckle. I can tell by the way she keeps glance at my erection and standing stiffly that she is still riled up and tightly bound. I don't care if I don't find release, but I won't allow Bella to walk around frustrated. I can take care of her needs at least. Getting up and standing in front of her I slowly start to kiss on her neck until she starts to respond to me.

I sit her on top of my desk and place myself between her legs. Spreading her legs wide, I tightly grab her hips pulling her center closer to me. I suck her breast into my mouth at the same moment I thrust my erection roughly against her center making sure I hit her clit. She cries out loudly and I continue. I thrust myself against her clit over and over while sucking on her breast causing her to lean back onto my desk bringing me with her. The new position gives me more leverage as I tightly grab the edges of the desk in my hands, rocking myself faster and harder against her. "Oh Edward. I'm so close," she pants into my ear. I'm so hard I feel ready to burst from my pants, but I keep trying to get her there. With one last cry she grabs my ass tight in her hands and bites into my shoulder as she starts to shake all over. I wait for her shaking to stop before I slowly start to stand back up. I watch Bella as she stays laying on the desk trying to catch her breath. When she does finally sits up she pulls me to stand between her legs. "That was

incredible," she says right before pulling me into a passionate kiss. Too distracted with the kiss I don't feel her wrapping her hands around my member until its to late. "Bella you don't have to- ahhh," I say moaning when she starts to rub me up and down through my pants.

"I want to Edward." she tells me seductively, speeding up her stroking. "Bella." I moan out gripping the desk, feeling myself about to blow. I was so aroused that it only took a couple of strokes from her and I was coming in my pants. I muffled my moans by pulling Bella to me and kissing her deeply. After that little incident we worked to straighten back up the office and clean up the mess we made. I went back to work with a huge smile on my face and Bella also. Luckily Emmett didn't make any more surprise visits and the day passed fairly quickly after that. Light knocking at the end of the day didn't surprise me anymore and I looked up to see Bella walking in smiling. "Just wanted to say goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow." she says to me. I try to control the disappointed look on my face and in my voice. "Oh! Okay. I guess I'll see you then." I say a little dejectedly as I watch her walk towards the door.

"Is something wrong Edward?" she asks me with concern. "Its nothing." I tell her with a wave. She looks a me until I give up with a sigh. "Its just, I thought, you know, you maybe had wanted to join me at my house or whatever," I say while looking down and playing with pen. "I don't know Edward. I'm not with the whole getting up at 5 am." she says and I sigh in return. "But," she says to me and I look up a her hopefully. "I have been having trouble sleeping alone, if you know anyone who would like to join me in my bed to help with this little problem then their more then welcome," she says to me with a teasing glint in her eye. "Bella you tease me too much," I say to her with a chuckle. "Oh, but you love it don't you. I guess I'll see you later tonight. Don't keep me waiting too long Mr. Cullen." she says while walking out my office. When I'm finally alone the only thing I can think of is finishing up as soon as possible so I can join my Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for all the lemons lol still trying to decide where i want this story to go. Also some things may or may not sound farmiliar to you guys because I do use funny things ive seen on tv and read in books. So if anything looks or sound farmiliar I'm not stealing it, it belongs to their respectful owners and I'm only borrowing it. So with that I'm not S. Meyer and she owns twilight and I dont. No copyright infridgement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I rush through the rest of my paper work so I can hurry and catch Bella before she falls asleep. Just as I was packing up to leave a small knock sounds at the door. I look up hopeful, wondering if Bella decided to come back. My smile drops into a frown when Emmett walks through the door grinning. "So how much do I owe you or the show?" he says while whistling at me. "Screw off!" I yell to him while he burst into laughter. "Seriously, dude next time lock the door. Do you know how bad that could have been had it been somebody else?" he says and I nod my head in understanding. Yeah, it could have been so more worse then what happened. "Anyway. Way to go with the office sex, always been a fantasy of mines. I wonder if Rosalie would be down for-" "Get out!" I shout at him, stopping him before he could get too carried away n his fantasy. I followed him out as he continued to laugh all the way to the parking lot. I pushed Emmett to the back of my mind as Bella made her way through my thoughts.<p>

Bella, Bella, Bella. That's all I seem to think about nowadays. She fills my thoughts completely. I know I should try to rein myself in a little before I could get to deeply involved, but I couldn't find it in me do distance myself from her, even a little bit. I made it to her home in record time anxious to be with her. I stand there trying to get buzzed in for at least 5 minutes. I started to get a little worried that maybe she fell asleep after all. Just as I was starting to get discouraged I hear her beautiful voice over the speaker. "Who is it?" she asks teasingly and at that moment I knew that she was just messing with me this whole time. "Enough with the teasing Bella. Let me in. Now!" I say, my voice coming out more stern then I intended. After an awkward pause I hear the door buzz and make my way to her door. As I raise my hand to knock on her door it suddenly opens and standing there is Bella, in a white tank top and some red boy shorts. "Hey there handsome. I thought you was never going to make it." she says to me seductively. I stand there dumfounded as she grabs me by my shirt and pulls me into room. She leads me over to her bed and pushes me onto my back on it. Before I could get a word out she climbs on top of me and starts to tongue kiss me passionately. I respond to her immediately and reach my hands into her hair to pull her mouth tighter against mine. She frantically tries to get my shirt undone while still kissing me, getting frustrated she grabs it on both sides and rip it down the middle, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

Groaning loudly I start to run my hands all over her body. When my hands reach her butt I give it a firm squeeze. Getting caught up in the moment I lightly slap her on the ass causing her to break our kiss. "Did you just slap my ass?" she asks me incredulously. I can't tell if she is upset or not so I try to play it off. "Umm no? Why?" I say to her. "I could have sworn you swatted my ass," she says with a laugh. "Oh yeah. Well maybe it was like a reflex thing, and I swatted it accidentally." I tell her with a shrug, hoping she wasn't too mad. "Oh yeah." she says. "Do it again." she says with a sigh, kissing me again. I slap her ass again causing her to moan into my mouth. I don't know what happened in that moment, but me slapping her butt combined with her moaning just caused something to snap inside of me. I roughly pushed Bella on her back and climb on top of her. I found myself ripping her shirt and shorts from her body anxious to be inside of her. I yanked my pants down and before either of us can take a breath I slammed myself inside of her causing us both to moan out. I grab her roughly by her hips and slam myself over and over into her. I was never this rough with her before, but I couldn't control myself. By the moans coming from Bella, she didn't have an issue with it. I grabbed her by her shoulders burying myself deeper into her. I sucked and bit all over her skin, anywhere I could reach. Bella was pulling on my hair tightly that I wouldn't be surprised if I was bald in the morning.

I felt Bella coming on me and let out a vicious growl. "Yeah that's it. Come for me Bella. Come all over me." I growl into her ear causing her to scream out and pant in my ear. I didn't let her come down from her orgasm before I was flipping over pulling her on top of me. I felt very energized and knew this was going to be an all night thing.

"Oh god. Right there Edward. You make me feel so good!" Bella moaned as I pounded into her from behind. It was 3 hours later and we were still going at it. It was like I couldn't get enough of her and vice versa. I knew I had to get up early, but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. "Damn Bella! You're so warm and tight. Damn I'm so close. So close. " I say as I yank her head back by her hair and thrust into her faster. Bella matches me thrust for thrust and I lean over to fondle her breasts with my other hand. I bit into her shoulder and look to see yet another mark forming on her skin from my teeth. My Bella was covered in bruises and bit marks made by me throughout our lovemaking session. There were feathers all over the bed from when I bit a pillow and I wasn't unscathed either. I had bit marks, hickeys and scratch marks across my back. I also could see clumps of my hair in Bella's hands as she clenched the pillow to her tightly.

"Edward!" Bella suddenly yells my name loudly and I feel her clenching around me. I follow with my own release right behind her, holding myself deeply still inside her. I feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head and my toes curling tight as I let out a loud long moan. With a shudder we both collapse on the bed and I pull her back tightly against me. "Bella," I whisper to her, moving her hair out of her face. We are both covered in sweat and the light breeze from the window feels good blowing over us. "That was amazing!" Bella says breathlessly as she turns to place kisses along my face.

"Are you sure? I wasn't to rough was I? I'll never forgive myself if i hurt you, even unintentionally." I tell her as I stroke her face. "Stop it. It was perfect. Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from. That was new." she says with a chuckle as she slowly run her hands through the little patch of hair on my chest. "Truthfully I don't know. Its just something overcame me and I couldn't control myself. I wasn't out of line was I?" I ask her fearfully. "God no. you can lose control with me anytime you like." she says. She then lets out a yawn and I look at the clock realizing how late it actually is.

"Alright lets get some sleep. Some people do have to get up early for work tomorrow.?" I tell her while nuzzingly her neck. "Oh goody." Bella says dryly. With a chuckle I pull one of her legs to rest over my hip and wrap my arms around her. As soon as my head hits our shared pillow I instantly fall asleep, more sated and satisfied then I have ever been in my life.


End file.
